For Another Smile
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: While out on an errand Puck is attacked. After being rescued Puck becomes fearful and Oberon overprotective. In time Oberon realizes just how much he cares for his gentle Robin.
1. A Spring Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own A Midsummer Night's Dream.

Author's Note: This is a rewrite of the first chapter. I felt there were some problems with the original. If you have read the original first chapter, I have changed the mission Oberon sends Puck on. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Nothing complimented a fairy more than being greeted by a morning so beautiful. All the trees in bloom, the clouds hiding from the bright sun, and the grass green. Those who served the queen busied themselves hanging dew about the leaves. Their songs enticed the nearby sparrows and larks to join in their melody.

In the midst of the merry festivities sat a couple smiling to the sky. The fairy king, Oberon by name, whose face put the blossoms to shame, kept his hand on that of his wife. The queen mentioned, Titania, graced the forest with her very presence. She was decorated in flower petals and a crown of daisies. She drank nectar of a daffodil.

"I wish the spring would never end," Titania said squeezing Oberon's hand tighter.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You are my spring."

Titania giggled and softly kissed Oberon on the cheek.

"Why dost thou speak drops of honey?" Titania asked caressing the king's face.

"I only speak honest thoughts, my fair queen," he replied stroking her bare arms.

Titania rubbed her nose on his.

They were interrupted by fake puking noises. They turned around to find the culprit, Oberon smirking in response, for already having known, and Titania sighing irately.

"You're sweetness makes illness?" Puck said smiling at the two.

Oberon smirked and before Puck could move he pulled her in a headlock. Puck gently jabbed Oberon in the side causing him to fall in the grass. Forgetting he still had hold of her she came tumbling down on top of him, smacking him in the face.

Puck gasped and bowed down on her knees, "My apologies, my king."

"Do not fret, my dear," Oberon said patting her head.

"Honestly, you behave like children," Titania huffed with her hands on her hips.

Before Oberon could respond Puck put her hands on her head like antlers and stuck out her tongue.

"And there is the proof," Titania grumbled.

Oberon brushed the dirt off his clothes and sat down beneath the tree. He smiled at his wife, "Come now, my love, don't allow this intruder to ruin your day." Oberon grabbed Puck and pulled her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head.

"I'm bored," Puck replied. "There's no one left to tease or taunt."

"Worry not, something will come around," Oberon said hugging her tighter.

Titania sighed and looked down at the ground to find the grass perfectly moist. She inhaled and took in the sweet aroma of the morning nectar ready for harvesting. Before long the bees would be out to make their selection.

She turned around with a half smile that soon faded upon the sight of her beloved and the goblin. Oberon lightly caressed Puck's smooth arm while keeping his focus on the landscape of the forest. Titania shook her head, assuring herself it was merely a nervous habit that occurred when he spaced out, or that he had forgotten the servant had replaced herself. Just then Puck leaned her temple against his forearm.

"Oberon," Titania swiftly spoke.

Both fairies glanced up at the queen, then at each other, then back at her.

"Have you not an errand for your good servant?" Titania spoke.

Oberon shook his head. "Not that I remember."

Titania glared at him then nodded at Puck. Oberon looked down at the fairy he was currently cuddling. He removed his arms from Puck, almost knocking her down in the process.

"My lord, you have a task for me?" Puck asked.

Oberon thought for a moment then said, "Yes, my gentle Puck." He put his hand on her shoulder, not noticing the hiss coming from Titania. "I want you to go around the Earth and seek me another flower I have told you about. You'll know it by its deep blue shade and the power to..." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Forget certain memories."

The tickling sensation from Oberon's breath entering her ear made her shiver and giggle.

Titania huffed and glared at him.

"You have your mission," Oberon said.

Puck leapt up ready to go. Oberon stood up taking hands again with his wife.

"Oh, and Puck, you don't have to hurry back," Oberon said. She turned around to find him standing with the mischevious grin she liked. "Try not to cause _too much_ fright for the mortals." He winked at her then turned his attention back to Titania.

Puck suddenly remembered how beautiful the day was and how likely many humans would be about her path to _play_ with.

"Thank you, my king!" Puck squealed and hurried off.

"Oberon," Titania said when Puck was out of view. "I'd like you to answer me something honestly." She bent his fingers back to an uncomfortable position. "Have you ever loved that fairy?"

"My love, no, she's my closest friend," Oberon cried as soon as his fingers were free from Titania's wrath.

"Good, let's keep it that way," she whispered.

"You need not have a worry, my queen," Oberon said gently stroking her face.

Titania put her arms around her king and nuzzled up against him. In time his kisses eased all her concerns.


	2. Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own A Midsummer Night's Dream.

* * *

Having already played a trick on nearly all the fairies of the forest that morning, Puck lurked around believing that none of them would suspect a second surprise. She peaked around the edge of a tree watching Cobweb dance around newly sprouting lilies. Watching the simple fairy's play she forgot about her errand. Puck smirked and waited for the opportune moment to strike.

The dainty Cobweb danced upon her toes, swaying her arms and hair. She sang to bless the plants with speedy and healthy growth. Cobweb turned away from the flowers in a spin giving Puck her chance. She dashed out and spat on the soil surrounding the plants. She dove and hid behind a rock as Cobweb turned back toward the flowers.

She smiled at her work before turning about to take flight to the next stop. Before she could get off the ground she heard a sudden thump behind her. She jumped and turned around to find the sprouts laying lifelessly in the dirt. She pranced over to the dying flower and stroked its stem to feel energy quickly leaving. Cobweb wiped the falling tear from her face as she spoke kind words to the plant. The second lily sprout toppled down, almost smashing her in the process. Cobweb stepped back with her hands on her face and began to shriek with tears pouring.

"Please heal," Cobweb wept. "Please, please." She stroked the ground to feel the soil burning beneath her palm. "What illness has fallen on the ground?" she asked herself, still holding the stem in her other hand.

Cobweb shrieked as she heard cackling coming from behind her.

"Perhaps your horrid singing destroyed it," Puck snickered.

Cobweb swiftly turned around to face the giggling sprite.

"Puck! What have you done?" Cobweb shouted.

The fairy's outburst caused Puck's laughter to double.

"Cease your laughter! 'Tis not funny," Cobweb cried.

Puck clutched her stomach and fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

Cobweb began to weep, making Puck's laughter increase. She soon began to cry as well from heavy giggles.

"Cobweb, I heard your shouts," a voice called through the bushes. The leaves moved away from a face that revealed to be Peaseblossom who joined her sister. She gasped at the sight of Cobweb's drenched cheeks and the dead flower in her hand. "Cobweb, what happened?" she asked kneeling down beside the younger fairy.

Cobweb turned away from Peaseblossom and shook her head, giving a loud sob. Peaseblossom helped wipe away the tears from her sister's face.

"Cobweb," she softly spoke.

"That…" Cobweb managed to say before the tears overtook her once more.

Peaseblossom put a comforting hand on Cobweb's shoulder.

"That horrible sprite!" Cobweb spat out. "That vile, horrendous spirit."

"Puck?" Peaseblossom asked in a tone that was not surprised.

Cobweb nodded.

"What has she done now?" Peaseblossom asked irately.

Cobweb looked down at her hands to reveal the dying flower. She passed the plant over to the elder fairy.

"She cursed the ground," Cobweb said. "The villain killed the flowers."

Peaseblossom cuddled the cold, lifeless sprout in her arms, with her mouth wide open.

"Why am I blamed for all things gone wrong?" Puck asked startling the other two spirits.

Peaseblossom rose to her feet and handed the sprout back to Cobweb. With clenched fists she approached Puck who was standing with her arms crossed and a proud smirk on her face. That caused Peaseblossom to growl.

Peaseblossom grabbed Puck's collar and said, "You've gone too far this time."

"Have I?" Puck asked raising an eyebrow.

"We'll now have to labor to heal the soil," Peaseblossom hissed as she roughly released Puck. Puck caught herself before toppling over.

"Why don't you leave," Moth said joining the others. She had heard quarreling in the distance and out of curiosity came to find out its origin.

"Do flee, horrible Robin," Peaseblossom said crossing her arms.

Moth and Cobweb stood close beside Peaseblossom and glared at Puck. Puck's grin widened, having succeeding farther than she intended to. She took a second glance at the fairies' body language and tone in their eyes. Her stomach suddenly felt a tiny twist.

"You mean not your words," Puck said.

"We do not like you, Puck," Moth boldly spoke.

"And we do not wish to associate with you anymore," added Cobweb.

"'Twas only a joke," Puck said dropping her arms by her side.

"We've had enough with your jokes," Cobweb said.

"We only tolerated you out of respect for King Oberon," Moth replied.

"So you best leave," Peaseblossom said.

"Very well," Puck replied. "But you best watch your back, for I will return."

She turned to leave when Moth called her name. Puck smirked as she looked back into the faces of the infuriated fairies.

"One day you will regret all your cruel tricks," Moth said.

"One day you'll have to answer for all you've done," Peaseblossom added.

"I fear greatly," Puck laughed. She leapt up and dashed away from the others.

Moth shook her head as she disappeared from their sight. Peaseblossom put her hand on Cobweb's shoulder and nodded over to the tainted soil.

"I do wish she'll discover her mistakes soon before some terrible misfortune does befall her," Moth said as she knelt down to help the other two with the land.


	3. Harmful Desires

Disclaimer: This will count for the rest of the story: I do not own A Midsummer Night's Dream.

A special thanks to Greenleaf's Daughter for reviewing!

Warning: This chapter does contain violence!

* * *

Marcus and Diana strolled through the forest, giggling loudly. They both had handsome features and fine clothing. Diana waltzed through the newly arrived blossoms that were lucky to be spared Puck's torment.

She fell gracefully to the ground, her lilac gown blended nicely with the other pastel colors poking their way through the dirt. Marcus sat down beside her and leaned his lips into hers. She gripped his shoulders pulling herself to his eyelevel.

"Diana, you are as fair as ever," Marcus spoke.

"I love the compliments thou sprinkles upon me," Diana said rewarding her love with a kiss.

Puck came running through the forest, throwing a few cartwheels in. She leapt up and landed a perfect forward somersault before stopping in front of the young lovers.

"My fair, Diana, will thou be mine?" Marcus asked pushing Diana's golden curls behind her ear.

Puck wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue.

"Why is everyone being lovey today?" Puck asked herself aloud. "The morning is beautiful but have consideration for the fairies who recently ate."

"Well, Marcus that depends on the meaning of thy words," Diana replied placing her hand on Marcus' face.

Simply out of curiosity Puck leaned against the tree and listened for Marcus' reply. She greatly hoped that her forest would not become the trendy new escape for lovers. She already had to deal with the two couples that lurked on her land almost a year ago. Even now on occasion the few other fairies who knew of her mistake teased her about it. Those whose tongues did not laugh at her great misunderstanding freely expressed their honest belief that she caused the mix up on purpose out of mischief. Every now and then even the king had his doubts that it was entirely a mistake.

How the other fairies found out about their little incident still proved to be a mystery to Puck and Oberon. Puck had to admit, after getting word that Titania heard the rumors about the event that happened with the mortals, the queen kept a closer eye on her, especially when she was in the presence of Oberon.

"My sweet Diana," Marcus spoke. He clutched her hand and kissed it softly. He looked into her eyes and said, "Will thou marry me?"

Puck grinned, it was time for a new game.

"Oh, Marcus," Diana cried.

Puck dashed behind the human girl whose eyes were watering with a huge smile on her face. Marcus stared up at her with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. He grabbed her other hand.

"What be thy answer?" Marcus asked.

Puck tickled Diana's sides at just the right moment. Diana laughed in a way that sounded more like a scoff. Marcus got off his knees with a hurtful glare in his eyes. He shook his head to hide the forming tears and stomped off.

"Marcus!" Diana cried following after him. "Marcus, wait!"

She grabbed hold of Marcus' hand. He continued to walk, dragging her along with him.

"Marcus, please! Let me explain!" yelled Diana.

He jerked his arm away and turned towards her in angry tears, "Thou needs not explain. Thy answer explains all. If thou did not wish to be my wife, thou should've answered in polite fashion."

Puck watched with a huge grin as Marcus stormed out of the forest with Diana pursuing. The mortals' yells enticed Puck to follow. She watched as Diana grabbed Marcus' arm one last time.

He spun around and shouted, "How foolish to think thou loved me, now I shall never marry thee!"

Diana fell to the ground weeping. She wrapped her arms around herself, slightly rocking. She buried her face in her arms. Puck's smile fell, she had only meant to make the proposal humorous and clumsy, not break them apart.

Puck lowered her head. That was twice in one morning she unintentionally made her victim cry. She suddenly remembered Cobweb's leaking face. She smashed her palm against her head in a vain attempt to remove the image. Behind her eyelids sat the three fairies cursing her with shame. Puck opened her eyes and fled from the forest. In her mind she could hear their words replaying. She passed by the mortals lounging out in the meadow and those going about their daily lives in the village.

Puck heard laughing and looked to find simple maidens throwing blades of grass and flower petals at one another. She wondered how anyone could have a merry time with such a game. Puck normally would have conjured up a few harmless tricks, but as of now she had lost her appetite.

She watched closer, cursing herself for becoming upset about something out of her control. The girls smiled throwing another handful at the other. She smiled telling herself that if Marcus and Diana truly loved each other it would work out. There was no point in troubling the king over what she should do to fix yet another mistake with true love. She suddenly remembered that she was sent out to fulfill Oberon's request. Puck looked back at the giggling maidens and decided there was time for one last prank.

She hurried through the grass, leaping over the various rocks in her path. Her acute ears picked up the sound of various footsteps rustling in the grass around her. She took it to be an insect, or a mouse and continued on her way. Just then she heard a muffled voice whispering to another. Puck stopped in her tracks and surveyed her surroundings.

The land went quiet and Puck felt a little better, but decided she had enough fun for one day. Besides, she knew Oberon had some use for the flower, he had not told her why yet, but it would be rude of her to keep him waiting for long.

Just then someone grabbed her shoulder. Puck wiggled away only to be thrown to the ground. She looked up at two male fairies staring down at her. Two more, a male and female, joined them. Their smiles made Puck shiver and her eyes widen. Her breath rate sped up along with her heart. She heard the grass rustling slowly behind her.

"What have we here?" a deep voice asked.

Puck turned her head to find three more fairies standing behind her.

One of the stronger fairies lifted Puck to her feet.

Puck excused herself and tried to make her way through the strangers. The fairies smirked and blocked her every exit. She tried to fly away but the fairies fluttered around to make sure there was no way for her to escape. Puck gracefully landed once more to the ground, the others following her lead.

"Pardon me," Puck said more forcefully.

"You want to leave us, fair one?" the leader of the group asked.

"Yes, I'm on a quest," Puck said trying not to sound worried.

She pushed her way through the fairies only to have her arm grabbed by one of the larger ones.

"Get your hands off me!" shouted Puck.

He threw her to the ground. Her face slammed against a jagged rock, slicing her cheek.

"I don't want any trouble," Puck said as she felt something wet running down her face. She touched the liquid to reveal a red substance on her fingers.

"I think you do mean trouble…" the leader said leaning in closer. "Robin Goodfellow."

"Please, leave me alone," Puck pleaded as he grabbed her arm.

He smirked and slapped her in the face. Puck screamed.

"How's it feel to be the victim to a joke?" he asked. He then kicked her to the ground.

Puck wailed as each of them took turns kicking and spitting on her. Puck cried out for anyone nearby to rescue her. In all her centuries of playing tricks on mortals not once could she recall making any of them bleed. She cried out Oberon's name hoping he would hear. The fairies winced her high-pitched shrieks. They decided to leave incase the fairy king did show up. Puck was left sore on the ground, crying in pain and humiliation.

--

Back in the forest Oberon was pacing around the tree he and Titania called home. Titania sat on a tree branch, leaning against the bark. Mustardseed waited for Titania's ruby lips to open for him to feed her a grape. She would chew the delicate fruit, taking in its sweet taste. Beside her was Moth combing her golden hair.

Peaseblossom and Cobweb, having finished their rounds in the forest, rushed to meet their queen. The two bowed before Oberon who greeted them with a anxious smile. He stood still, placing his hand on his forehead for a few seconds. He then returned to pacing, having a mental argument with himself. The two fairies bowed to Titania before taking a seat at the end of the lively branch.

"What ails Oberon?" Peaseblossom asked watching the king wave his arms in front of himself before shaking his head and scoffing his last thought.

"Is he still at it?" Titania groaned. She dismissed Moth for the time being. Moth joined with her friends. She glanced over the branch to find her husband deep in worry. "Oberon, it's only been a half over an hour."

"She must be near finished with her mission," Oberon said.

Peaseblossom and Cobweb looked over at Moth who raised her arms.

"Dear king, have thou forgotten?" Titania asked. "Thou have given her permission to tease the mortals. She'll take advantage of the time."

"Something feels wrong here," Oberon said looking away from his wife.

"Don't expect her before nightfall," Titania replied returning her attention to Mustardseed.

"Perhaps the king is correct in his worries," said Mustardseed.

Titania swallowed the grape before replying, "'Tis too soon for worries, good Mustardseed." She patted her belly and waved her servant away. "That'll be all for now, Mustardseed. You may be excused."

Mustardseed placed the remaining grapes down by Titania's side incase she changed her mind later. He and his friends flew away from the branch.

They landed on a bush in the distance that supplied them with sweet blackberries. Cobweb and Moth helped themselves to a hearty sample of the fruit.

"Why does the king worry?" Peaseblossom asked. Cobweb handed her a few berries.

"His Robin has yet to return," Mustardseed answered.

"Well, as the queen mentioned, she's out troubling the humans," Moth said.

"I wish it were so," Mustardseed said. "I too feel something is odd."

"No!" gasped Cobweb. She turned to the other female fairies and said, "Methinks we were too harsh with her this morning,"

"Not at all," replied Moth. "The menace deserved every word."

"What has happened between you and Puck?" Mustardseed asked.

"We told Robin our honest thoughts of her," Peaseblossom answered.

"And may have hurt her feelings," Cobweb added looking down.

--

Another two hours passed, not allowing any ease on the heart of the fairy king. By now even Titania began to worry, not for Robin Goodfellow's sake, but Oberon's. She stood at the base of the tree with him, her arms around his neck.

"It's been too long," Oberon said. His fair face had lost color.

"You mustn't worry yourself," Titania spoke.

Oberon broke from her embrace. "She should have returned." He paced with his hand over his mouth. "What's keeping her?"

"Perhaps she found a distraction," Titania said.

Oberon shook his head. A heavy pain pulled at his chest. Something in the air told him whatever was occupying Puck was not something pleasant. He grabbed a knife made of silver that he hid in a leaf and checked to make sure the blade was still sharp.

"Oberon!" Titania shouted. "Where are…"

Oberon cut her off, "To find Puck." He beckoned for another of his train to follow him. The servant known as Diamond bowed before the king. "Will you accompany me?"

Diamond nodded and snapped off a piece of the branch, small enough to carry, but large enough to use as a weapon.

"Oberon, think rationally," Titania begged grabbing his hand.

"My queen, if she returns, send her to meet me," Oberon said. He gave Titania a passionate kiss then left with Diamond at his side.


	4. Sorrowful Discovery

Titania's faithful servants laughed and gorged themselves with berries. Peaseblossom sat with her back right up against Mustardseed's chest. He had one arm over her shoulder and fed her the sweet fruits with the other. Moth watched as Cobweb performed one of the fairy folk dances.

Through the forest dashed Oberon and Diamond. The nearby fairies jumped out of his way, for all knew to steer clear of him when he was in one of his moods.

The four of them were nearly knocked from the bush. Cobweb gripped onto the base of a branch. Peaseblossom and Mustardseed rushed over to help the youngest fairy back up while Moth grumbled about how her once perfect hair was now ruined. Cobweb stumbled while trying to stand on the bush, falling on Peaseblossom who was thrown down, taking Mustardseed with her. They landed at Moth's feet, who was too busy fixing up her hair to notice.

"What could they possibly be in a rush about?" Peaseblossom asked.

"None of our concern," Moth said, having put her hair back into place.

Cobweb sniffled as she looked down at her once white gown now stained with berry juice.

"Did I harm you?" Peaseblossom asked Mustardseed as she helped him up.

He smiled down at the fairy a head smaller than him. He put his arm around her and said, "It only pains me when I don't look upon thee."

Peaseblossom's nose wrinkled up as it always did when she smiled wide. Mustardseed gently kissed her on the forehead then brought her into a closer embrace.

"Not even an apology," Cobweb said.

"Don't expect them to," Moth replied.

"And never ask for one," Peaseblossom added.

"Something's wrong," Mustardseed said looking out in the direction they disappeared.

"Shall we inquire?" Peaseblossom asked the others. They looked at one another and nodded. The four of them flew back to where they left Titania resting.

--

Oberon and Diamond flew out of the forest, coming to a quick halt just as they reached the meadow.

"Let us split up," Oberon said. "If you see her, call out."

Diamond nodded and dashed in the opposite direction of the king.

Diamond took in a deep breath of air, searching for anything out of the norm. All fairies had at least one supernormal sense. Both Puck and Oberon happened to own an increased sense of hearing, whereas Diamond was selected to accompany Oberon because of his enhanced sense of smell.

He searched the grasses nearby, keeping his eyes open for the possible trick of the one he hunted. Unlike Titania's train, Oberon's were quite fond of Robin Goodfellow. She would always have a story or two to entertain them with. When Oberon laughed at Robin's jests, the rest of them would share in the merriment. Diamond closed his eyes and inhaled the air again, hoping that she was alright. He especially had a soft spot for the spirit who could persuade him into doing anything, not that he minded.

Several years ago Diamond witnessed the queen's fairies speaking dreadfully of Puck. He had to admit at times her jokes could become extreme, but would rather her trick him every hour than have her personality change. He then watched as Puck approached them in Oberon's presence and they treated her with false courtesy. As often as he wanted to, it pained him too much to bear the truth to his favorite sprite.

Diamond touched the jewel that hung on a string around his neck. It was a polished, pale green stone Puck had found when playing in the stream of a faraway land. She had gone to give Oberon company on the journey. When they arrived Oberon had a meeting with the beautiful queen of water spirits and gave Puck freedom to do whatever she wanted. After terrorizing the mortals and creatures of that land she went for a swim in the stream. While splashing at birds she looked down in the water and a sparkle caught her eyes. She took a deep breath and swam down to investigate. Her hands picked up a few small pebbles, of the collection were three stones of that kind. The most exquisite of the three she gave to Oberon. The second most elaborate she passed off as a souvenir for the queen so she would not question Oberon's reason for going. The last she fastened a gold string around and gave it as a present to Diamond upon return. He seldom removed it.

Diamond's nostrils picked up something stale and bitter. He followed the scent that trailed off towards the nearby village. His eyes jumped at fallen red beads upon the once lively, green grass. He barely noticed a tiny body laying in the midst of the scarlet blades. He peered over, almost vomiting at the sight. Her body lay carelessly upon the stained pebbles with blood crusted around her nose and mouth. Her red locks scattered all over her motionless form. Her eyes were swollen shut and what he could see, from her arms and legs, were covered in already healing bruises.

He lowered himself to her fragile being. He put his hand over his mouth as he gently nudged her with two of his fingers. Her shoulder moved forward, receiving no reaction. Diamond became short of breath and his eyes began to spill. He pushed her again, this time more forceful, but got the same response.

Diamond took flight and looked around for the presence of the king. In all directions the sky was empty. His stomach churned. His heart raced faster with each second that passed. The scent turned his face the color of his necklace. The sun waved good-bye to the fairy, pulling a dark blanket upon the sky.

"Oberon!" Diamond called out, trying his hardest not to gag.

In two seconds the fairy king hovered directly in front of him. Oberon's expression changed upon seeing the look on Diamond's face. Diamond's lips quivered as he pointed to her.

Oberon's heart sunk as he descended to where Puck lay. He hesitated wondering if it were possible to even touch her without causing her more agony. He scooped her up in his muscular arms, holding her close to his chest. He let the tears fall, not caring if anyone witnessed. Every memory they shared replayed in his head as he rocked her gently. He sniffed back flowing snot and rested his cheek on her forehead.

Suddenly he felt her move in his arms. Oberon looked down attracting Diamond's attention. Both watched as she struggled to open her sore eyes. She took a deep breath as soon as her pupils made contact with the figures. Her heart raced, only seeing the outline of two male fairies. She barely held in a scream as her vision cleared the mystery to be her king and friend. She squinted her eyes and hissed in pain.

Oberon gently wiped the dried blood from his Robin's face. Each stroke of his thumb received a slight whimper from Puck. Oberon winced, turning his head away. Diamond stood behind him, chewing on his nails. Oberon pushed Puck's hair away from her face.

"Robin," Oberon said softly.

Puck opened her eyes as far as she could. She wiggled in his hands.

"My king, you came," she said in a whisper.

"Who did this to you?" Oberon asked.

Puck began to weep. Oberon held her closer and calmly shushed her as she released sobs onto his shoulder. Oberon hid his tears and rubbed her back. He touched a bruise making Puck shriek. Oberon apologized and placed his finger on Puck's trembling lip.

"It hurts terribly," Puck said with a sniffle.

"Puck, who did this?" Oberon asked holding the side of her face.

Puck's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"You do not know or cannot repeat?" Oberon asked.

"I do not remember," Puck replied. She shook trying to recall the events, though not wanting to. She looked down at her empty hands. She looked into Oberon's watery eyes. "I'm sorry," she wept.

"For what?" Oberon asked.

She took a deep breath and burst into tears again. "I never…" Oberon gently wiped away her falling tears. She stopped crying long enough to speak. She sniffed and said, "I never got your flower."

Oberon squeezed his eyes shut and brought her body close to his. "Robin, that does not matter," he said. "You're what matters."

Puck continued to cry until fatigue took over and her tears lulled her to sleep.

Oberon lifted her with one hand behind her back and the other under her knees. He turned to Diamond and said, "Go to the village. Find the reddest wine you can. Hurry."

Diamond dashed off towards the houses.

Oberon clutched Puck tighter and zoomed back to the forest.

The fairies curiously watched as the king zipped through the forest as fast as he left. They smiled at first sight, but those all fell when noticing the frown he wore. They looked into his arms and gasped at the sight of Puck. They began to whisper with one another then followed the path of their king.

"Oberon," Titania said as he came into view.

He ignored her and flew up to the top of the tree to their leaf bed. Oberon placed Puck in the bed and covered her with a leafy blanket.

Oberon passed by the inquisitive Titania. He landed in front of the bunches of herbs laying along the ground in the forest. He plucked a few leaves and flew back to where a crowd hovered around Robin.

"Out of the way," Oberon ordered.

The fairies obeyed.

"What happened to her?" one fairy asked another.

"Can fairies die?" another fairy asked.

"Tricked the wrong person," another laughed.

Oberon clenched his fists. Titania put her hands on Oberon's shoulders and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said. Oberon put his hand on Titania's.

Diamond returned and pushed his way through the crowd. Polite pardons were granted as he was careful not to spill the wine.

Oberon thanked him and took the cup filled just below the rim. He crushed the herbs and dropped them in the wine.

Titania moved past Diamond, ushering the rest of the fairies away. Diamond grasped a branch and held his other hand over his mouth.

Oberon held the drink up to his face and chanted:

_The wine so red and herbs of grace_

_Use thy power to heal her face_

_Kind bitter-sweet taste, do good deeds_

_Allow to wake without fatigue._

_Process do speed and help her mend_

_As soon as she doth take you in._

Oberon blew into the glass then knelt down beside the bed. He gently shook Puck. She stirred and opened her eyes. One look at Oberon and struggled to sit up. He handed her the cup and ordered her to drink it. Puck did as she was told. Oberon stayed beside her until every drop was consumed.

Oberon handed the empty cup to Diamond then returned his attention to Puck. He took hold of her hand with both of his. He looked into her sorrowful eyes.

"Puck, listen," Oberon spoke. She shifted and her face displayed the presence a sting. "I must know. Who harmed you?"

Puck looked away.

"Puck, 'tis important," Oberon said taking hold of her face.

"I don't remember," Puck replied.

"What did he look like?"

"They were…" Puck stopped and spaced out thinking of the leader throwing her down.

"More than one?" Oberon asked.

Puck nodded.

"How many? Who?"

Puck looked around trying to recollect the images of their faces. They all meshed, becoming one huge blur. She touched her spinning forehead.

"Puck, answer me," said Oberon.

"I don't remember," she said.

Oberon got in her face and said, "I need you to try."

Puck closed her eyes to see shadowed faces grinning at her. She felt them striking her. She heard their harsh words, every insult they could throw, stinging her worse. Their faces blank, but their voices too clear.

"Puck," Oberon repeated.

"I don't remember," she replied.

Oberon looked away for a second then back at her. He helped her to lay down again.

"Rest now, Puck," Oberon said placing her clammy hand back on the leaf. "May you remember in the morning."

He turned around to come face to face with Diamond who was now weeping.

Oberon put his hand on Diamond's shoulder and said to him, "Go with Angel and gather every fairy in this forest. Now."

Diamond flew down to Angel to tell him the news. Angel looked up at the king who nodded in affirmation.

Oberon turned back to Puck and sat down next to where she slept.


	5. Memories

Author's Note: This chapter contains a lot of flashback, but not very much Oberon/Puck. There will be more moments between them in the next chapter!

Thank you Greenleaf's Daughter for your review of the past three chapters!

To answer your questions:

-Titania is jealous of the way Oberon cuddles Puck and all the time he spends with her, as well as trusting her with personal secrets. The reason she is not too fond of Puck will be revealed in later chapters.

-The purpose of sending Puck to retrieve the flower was to give her something to do so Oberon and Titania could have some alone time. But the flower will be significant later on.

-When Titania asks, "Have you ever loved that fairy?" she is basically asking Oberon if he ever made love to Puck to which he honestly answers "No."

-Yes, Diamond is referring to Cobweb, Moth, and Peaseblossom, and various others from Titania's train, as the fairies who are twofaced towards Puck. This excludes Mustardseed as his past relationship with Puck will be revealed in this chapter.

-The incident is only referring to the mistake with the lovers. The rest of the fairies do not know that Titania's love of Bottom was caused by Puck and Oberon. They only tease Puck, they dare not tease Oberon (he is the most powerful fairy, as will be shown in later chapters).

-I don't want to ruin the surprise by telling you who the other fairies are, but they are outsiders. They are not from Oberon's kingdom, nor does Puck personally know them.

-Diamond does not pick Puck up for two reasons. 1) Oberon ordered Diamond to notify him as soon as he found Puck and 2) He was afraid he'd hurt her worse if he picked her up. His past relationship with Puck will also be explained in this chapter.

Hope that clears up any confusion. On with the story!

* * *

Diamond and Angel flew in silence, the only words spoken were to fairies they met on the way, delivering Oberon's message. Very few questioned, and when they did all the soldiers had to do was give a vague reply. The fairies' natural curiosity kicked in and led them to the center of the forest.

They came to where the path met at a fork. Angel decided to take the left and Diamond the right. Diamond kept his eyes open, listening, and sniffing for fairy life. He heard the voices of a collection of fairies. They seemed to be laughing. He was positive he heard one of the voices, a male voice, mention Puck's name in the midst of the laughter. Diamond grasped the branch, pushing splinters in his palms, his body heated up, reflexes ready to strike.

He backed up and with a growl lowered the branch onto the unsuspecting group. He felt a firm tug at the end of the branch followed by collected screams of women. Diamond gasped, gazing into the frightened eyes of his fellow fairies. Diamond stuttered an apology, checking to make sure no one in the group was struck.

"Diamond, what are you doing?" Mustardseed shouted as he released the other end of the staff. Mustardseed was not much for fighting, but he too offered his assistance to the king as one of his soldiers if ever there began a war. That resulted in several months training for him, having earned him quite a few skills in combat.

Diamond apologized again.

While on the way to meet up with Titania the group stopped for Cobweb to change into something more suitable to be in the presence of the queen. She now sported a gown made of pink rose petals. Once all was ready the four of them set out to greet Titania, then having met with Diamond instead.

The three females were short of breath, all hiding behind Mustardseed. If not having caught the staff at the right moment, Moth would have been struck in the face for sure.

"I apologize," Diamond said for a third time. "Thank goodness none of you are harmed."

"Why'd you swing at us?" Moth yelled.

"I'm sorry, you startled me," Diamond replied, catching his breath and placing the branch next to his side. "I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong?" Mustardseed asked noticing Diamond's twitching limbs.

"Oberon's called an emergency meeting," Diamond replied. "I'm in search for all sprites. Go to the center of the forest, and quickly."

"Something important?" Cobweb asked.

"Very," Diamond answered. "Make haste. Be thankful that you're not traveling alone."

"Why?" Peaseblossom asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"You'll know when you arrive," Diamond replied.

"Why can't you explain now?" Mustardseed asked.

Diamond sighed. They would find out eventually. He took a deep breath and almost broke into tears. He squeezed his fists, trying to swallow the sob in his throat. He said as calmly as he could manage, "There's been an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Cobweb asked shaking.

Peaseblossom cuddled Cobweb close to her.

Diamond turned his head away, trying to force back the tears.

"Diamond," Mustardseed said softly.

Diamond's hands shuddered and became pale. His icy blue eyes were now moistened around the edges. "I don't wish to scare you good fairies."

Cobweb clutched her sister tighter. Moth grabbed hold of Peaseblossom's shoulder as well, leaning on her.

"Diamond, you may as well tell us, keeping this a mystery is only worsening our fear," Mustardseed said taking Diamond's hand.

A tear fell from Diamond's eye. "Little Robin has been attacked," he sobbed.

"Attacked? How?" Peaseblossom asked, not wanting to hear.

Diamond shook his head. "We don't know."

"To what extent?" Mustardseed asked tightening his grip on Diamond's hand.

Diamond placed his other hand over his face, "Oberon had to use the mending potion."

The females gasped. Cobweb grasped Peaseblossom's sleeves and dug her head into her sister's chest with tears. Peaseblossom zoned out, stroking Cobweb's head. Moth shook her head with her hand over her mouth.

Mustardseed's heart fell along with his lips. When he gained control of his mouth again he snarled and grabbed Diamond by the neck. Diamond grasped his hands around Mustardseed's thick grip. Moth and Peaseblossom rushed over attempting to pull Mustardseed's hand from Diamond's throat. Diamond tried to pry him off, his long nails accidentally slicing Mustardseed's skin.

"I have a right to know who hurt her," Mustardseed bellowed.

Peaseblossom glared in disbelief at Mustardseed's stern eyes.

Diamond looked into the shivering faces of the females and sighed. He pulled Mustardseed away from their listening range.

"You've heard the rumors of the fairies dwelling beyond the forest," Diamond whispered to Mustardseed.

Mustardseed's eyes widened and he shot back.

"Impossible," Mustardseed said.

Diamond straightened his posture. He nodded to the other three and said to Mustardseed, "Get them safely to Oberon. Quick."

Mustardseed put his arms around the women and ushered them away from Diamond.

Peaseblossom snuggled up close to Mustardseed. She stared into his distant, almond eyes. Even his body heat had been replaced by the chill of the spring evening. Peaseblossom's fingers gently graced Mustardseed's side. His eyes widened and he looked down at her with a sorrowful smile. Her glossy green eyes full of worry gazed back. He touched her soft skin, filling her with a tiny amount of ease. She leaned against him, not noticing he was looking up at the sky, his mind admiring another fair face.

He petted Peaseblossom's hair imagining the time, many years ago, when he would stroke the mischievous sprite's curly, red locks. He would kiss her fair face, consuming her sweet laughter. He would lay next to her, holding her close to his body. They'd whisper about everything for countless hours. The sun proved to be their only enemy. The stars called her away to her other master, whom she loyally served. Mustardseed convinced himself, those decades ago, that he would be the one to tame her. The years proved to be a greater, more successful nemesis as she chose her loyalty to the king over him.

The pranks became more frequent along with the hours spent with Oberon. Mustardseed decided to he would make her choose between Oberon and himself as he devised what he thought to be a clever plan. When she did come around to visit, Mustardseed rejected her, pretending he was too busy serving Titania. She'd appear at various hours seeking him to join in a current activity, or just to have his attention once more. When she would speak, he'd ignore every word, replying with several nods or repeating the last word she said. The regret of his neglect hit him hard when he noticed that one day she no longer returned to him.

After hours of rehearsing to himself, he figured he had prepared a suitable apology complete with a priceless jewel the color of her lips. Yet decades passed, and after hearing rumors that she had already moved on, that he finally gathered enough courage to admit his wrongs. He waited for her under the crescent moon, covered lightly by clouds in the midnight sky. Giggles turned his romance to curiosity, then eventually shame. He slammed his fist into the ground and gave every opportunity away upon seeing her in the arms of Diamond. He walked into the night with his head hung low. He dropped the jewel into the ground which was soon buried by the wind. Through the years he would forget his purpose for her, but never his affection. The memories of the intimate nights out by the creek were forever burned into his brain.

Peaseblossom's hair rubbed up against his bare chest. He held her close and put his other arm around Moth. Cobweb held onto Peaseblossom's other arm. They passed into the opening where all the fairies of the kingdom stood around, all talking at once. The clearing held a choir that matched the night's beauty. The four of them ran over by Titania who greeted each of them with an anxious smile. None of them said a word. Then their eyes met with Oberon's blank stare.

Mustardseed's eyes lifted to where the sleeping sprite displayed a deep agony on her empty face. He darted his eyes away, feeling a pure void in his heart. He reminded himself again of that moment all those years ago. He told himself that there was no one to blame but himself for his own foolish acts that lost him the one woman he ever cared for and that he now had to spend the rest of eternity living with his mistake.

Oberon glanced out into the crowd of faces displaying mixed emotions. He clearly instructed his servants to give no more information than need be. The last thing he needed was a panic caused by ignorance. He turned his attention to Titania who kept her gaze away from him and Robin. She touched her eyes, rubbing her fingers around her temples, chanting some inaudible verse. She leaned against the tree, touching her forehead. Her closest servants attended to her, and she wept for the first time that night.

Angel and Diamond returned to the opening with a few fairies scattering in front of them. Angel landed down next to a few of his closest friends. They bombarded him with questions as soon as his feet touched the grass. Angel shook his head at every word, honestly not knowing anything more than the others. Diamond took his place next to Oberon. Oberon gave him a half then the two of them simultaneously glanced over at Puck. The visible bruises were quickly healing, and the swelling already intensely decreased.

"Has everyone arrived?" Oberon asked.

Diamond replied, "All we know of are here."

Oberon nodded. He raised his hands to the crowd and they gradually silenced. Their pleading eyes stared up at him.

"I wish the reason I bring you to this council could be of merry reasons," Oberon began. "Alas, it ills me to bring the news of a horrible happening that occurred just this afternoon."

A chorus of panic stirred in the fairies.

Oberon quieted them down once more. "Do keep your tongues still," he called over the crowd. They stared with mixed emotions upon their faces. Oberon looked over at Puck then back to the audience. "Take heed of the warnings I bring. My intentions are not to frighten you, but warn you of what we could possibly be up against." Oberon looked down at Titania who strongly nodded at him. "You are all aware of the rumors of the rogue fairies that dwell beyond our borders."

Despite his many warnings the crowd erupted with shrieks and cries, some in protest and others in worry. Some still refused to believe the rumors were anything more than myths used to keep them on guard when out of the forest. Titania looked up at her husband to find him trying to hush the band of fairies. Many of the weaker spirits were crying and holding onto those they trusted. Titania made her way through the crowd attempting to calm them, almost being hit in the face on several occasions.

Diamond helped the king try to catch the attention of the fairies. Angel and Mustardseed looked at each other then went to work to help put out the panic. In a short while everyone had calmed enough for Oberon to continue speaking.

"Please keep yourselves under control," Oberon called down to them. "There is nothing for you to worry about as long as you are here." He cleared his throat and brought more seriousness into his tone. "Now, because of recent circumstances I must advise that none of you, for any reason, leave this forest alone. I'd greatly advise that none of you leave at all, but if you must, be sure to travel in large numbers."

There was a roaring of questions that were almost instantly hushed.

"It appears that these rumors are in fact true, and when out, anywhere, even in this forest, be aware of all your surroundings. We do not know what these rogues are capable of. They are assumed to be incredibly strong and ruthless."

"How many are there?" one called out.

"Are there intentions murder?" another asked.

"Why did they attack?" asked a third.

Oberon hushed them and replied, "We do not know right now. The only witness to the crime is the victim."

Diamond spoke, "In order to take _her_ down there had to be at least five. And each one large and strong."

Oberon winced as Diamond's logic did nothing for the nerves of the crowd.

"Listen!" Oberon yelled. "This is one occurrence and hopefully the only with these fairies. I will take my best warriors and hunt them down. However, in the meantime, if you see an unfamiliar spirit, steer clear of them. Do not speak to them, do not intrigue them, and do _not_ threaten them." Oberon looked around at the frightened faces. "Ladies, I must add that it is assumed these fairies are male. Because of that, and the fact that the first victim was female, I must order that none of you leave the forest."

Many of the females cheered and agreed both verbally and with nods. Others were outraged and ready to protest. Titania came forward and raised her hands to quiet the group.

"I agree with everything our king advises," Titania spoke. "If he believes that the females should stay away from the outside, then we must do well to obey his wishes."

There were murmurs through the crowd, but none openly questioning the queen's judgement.

"Hopefully this will end soon," Oberon said before closing. "That concludes tonight's council. All of you take caution."

The fairies spread out, everyone having a word or two to say about the final decision.

Oberon flew down next to Titania and put a hand on her shoulder. She leaned into him, he taking her into a full embrace.

"I feel horrible Robin was harmed," Titania said. "I do hope you will find them before something worse occurs."

"It's my objective," Oberon replied coldly. "Blood for blood."

Titania stepped away from him with fear in her beautiful eyes.

"Oberon, do not turn this into a quest for revenge," she hissed. "What happened to Puck was terrible, but it's not worth risking the kingdom's safety over it."

Oberon moved away only to have his arm grabbed by his wife.

"Titania," he said.

"Promise me," Titania said staring into his eyes. "Tell me you will make this about the protection of our kingdom, not retribution."

Oberon's eyes fell.

"I cannot promise that," he said. He touched her face and continued, "If I see their faces, there is little that can keep me from granting them their judgment."

"Oberon, you don't even know their faces," Titania reminded.

Oberon scoffed, "Puck will recognize them."

"And if she mistakes?"

"She never mistakes."

"I heard otherwise," Titania replied with her hands on her hips. "Besides how do you know she didn't do anything to provoke them."

Oberon turned towards his wife. He inched in towards her sending her into a retreat. Her feet almost tangled and her knee nearly gave out. He backed her up against a tree. Her near watering eyes stared wide into his.

"Forgive me, my queen," Oberon said turning away. "I meant not to frighten you."

"I forgive you, but please, I wish you not to make a serious mistake," she said putting her hands on his shoulders.

Oberon shook her lose, "Don't worry about me."

Titania's eyes widened and lips parted as her husband walked away, leaving her with her arms out in front of her. Oberon flew up to where Diamond waited near Puck.

Titania growled and stomped her foot wishing for selfish reasons that the victim had been someone else.

She immediately scolded herself for feeling spiteful thoughts towards the injured fairy who had proven to be nothing but loyal to Oberon, and even herself, for many centuries. It was not Puck's wrongdoing that she was both fair and likeable. Titania slightly smiled, even she liked Puck, on most occasions. She frowned, hating herself for not being able to force herself to feel worse sorrow for Puck's misfortune.

Titania flew over to a leftover drop of dew sitting on a yet to blossom rose leaf. She stared at her own reflection, realizing that none in the kingdom could compare with that of her face. Her eyes put the eldest tree to shame. Her hair shone brighter than that of the sun in its highest peak. All birds envied the fairy queen as she began to sing. Plants, animals, and fairies alike bowed as she walked before them.

Yet all her beauty crashed as she watched Oberon whisper secrets into Puck's ear. Her skin wrinkled at the sight of her husband placing his arm around the wicked sprite. Robin did all but ease the situation by smiling and giggling when the king treated her in that extremely kind manner. Though all her train assured her that Oberon would never do anything as foolish as insult her by taking an interest in his servant, their very mentioning of the possibility pressed on her heart.

Titania clenched her fists hard enough blood almost seeped through the scratches. If ever Oberon did anything to upset Titania, Puck apologized to her for his behaviors and debated with the king until he realized his mistake. Many times good Puck would offer Titania rare jewels and other items she found lying around that she thought she would covet. Whenever something troubled the queen, Puck was the first to ask, where her own servants pretended nothing ailed her and Puck a busybody. Titania usually tried to assure her it was nothing, but Puck was too clever to fall for that lie. Puck told the queen that anytime she needed someone to confide in, she'd be there to listen.

Titania looked at her reflection once more, only this time she saw the selfish monster that lurked beneath her own angelic beauty. She swatted the dew away, mentally slapping herself in the face for her thoughts. Titania decided to take a walk through the forest in the company of fairy men Oberon appointed as her bodyguards, believing she lost the privilege to look Puck in the eyes when she woke.

--

Diamond watched as Oberon knelt down beside Puck. He gently stroked her face with the side of his hand. Her cheeks felt hot to the touch, matching the swollen, blotchy formations. Oberon noticed a patch of blue beneath the ripped cloth. He lifted Puck's shirt up to her ribs to find a band of bruises collected around her stomach and sides. Diamond bit down on his index finger and turned away, dropping to the ground.

Diamond gripped his platinum blonde hair then punched the tree, scaring a few of the shaken fairies nearby. He placed his arm on the bark then leaned into his elbow to catch the falling tears.

"I'm sorry, Robin," he whispered to himself. "I should've been there to protect you."

Diamond paced in circles around the tree that housed the pretty sprite. He had his arms crossed, with his nails purposely piercing his forearms. Behind his eyes he saw the sweet Robin dancing with him under the moonlight. Often times she would end the dance by pushing him in the creek, or push him into a mud puddle, or trip him. Every time Diamond knew she planned something, yet always fell for her tricks. One night he watched her every move and there her foot went behind his, ready for him to fall backwards. Diamond smirked, and although lost his balance, fell on top of Puck.

Diamond looked at her, waiting to laugh, only Puck would not look at him.

"Don't be a sore loser," Diamond said touching her hair.

He then noticed she held her hand over her nose with her eyes tightly shut. A tear fell down her cheek and when he moved onto his knees he noticed she was shaking. Between her fingers seeped a thick, dark liquid.

"Robin!" Diamond shrieked. "Robin, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

He was cut off as she moved her hand to reveal a large smile. He saw that her shaking was in fact the result of laughter.

"Robin!" Diamond shouted.

"I'm sorry," she cackled. She stuck her tongue out then said behind giggles, "I was going to squish this in your hair," she opened her palm to reveal what used to be several blackberries. "But this turned out better."

Diamond lifted her in a hug. "Don't scare me like that again."

"You actually thought you hurt me?" Robin laughed.

"I was afraid I had."

She smirked, "It's going to take much more than a single fairy to hurt me."

"I'm a strong fairy," Diamond retorted.

"Even then, it'll take about ten of you to cause any harm to me." She jumped up and showed off her biceps. "I too am strong."

"And even then," Diamond said pulling her close. He tilted her backwards and hovered over her face. "I'll always be here to protect you." He leaned down and kissed her soft lips. "Even if you don't want it." Puck smiled then placed her arms around Diamond's neck. Their lips met again, not parting for the remainder of the night.

Now Diamond stood, stabbing his long nails into the bark of the tree, ready to slash the next living thing that passed by. If no villain came soon, he was ready to take his hatred out on himself.

They had recently broken, as the pattern their relationship often followed. Though they rarely terminated the courtship on unfriendly terms, it mainly consisted of them wanting to see someone else for a short amount of time, but their love for the other never ended. However there were those several occasions when one of them would become angry at the other and break it off, which only lasted a week or two, then their relationship would mend. This led to many jokes between the other fairies in which they would make bets on how long it would take for them to get back together.

"Diamond," a tiny voice said.

"Hello, Little Cobweb," Diamond answered as she came closer.

Cobweb could not bear to look into Diamond's eyes. She hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Diamond lowered himself to her eyelevel. "Thank you, dearest Cobweb," he said, returning her hug. Diamond tried to shut out the memories of the horrible names Cobweb and her friends would call Puck in their conversation.

"I do wish the best for her," Cobweb said.

Diamond saw the sincerity in the tiny fairy's eyes. He nodded and thanked her again. Cobweb nodded in reply and gave him a small smile before flying away.

Diamond leaned against the tree stretching out his clenched fists beside his legs. He looked up again where Oberon kept his eyes on Puck, often touching her hair or face.

None of the fairies spoke to one another. Titania had ordered her servants to never again speak to Puck about the events of the attack. The fairies watched every direction before moving, many taking shelter way earlier than usual. Never had a night in the forest been so quiet.


	6. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own A Midsummer Night's Dream.

Thank you Greenleaf's Daughter and RainWatcher for your review!

RainWatcher,

In the play Puck's gender is not determined so that allows much freedom for the director when it comes to casting. I believe, and I'm not entirely sure on the exact percentages, but I believe about 60% of theatre performers are women. This contrasts with the fact that so many roles are for men (especially in Shakespearean plays, even though in Shakespeare's time women were not allowed on stage). Because of this reason many companies cast females in male roles. My school did a Shakespearean play last year and several male roles were performed by women. As for Puck, I have seen that character played by both genders, my personal favorite happens to have been a female. So to answer your question, since there are more actresses than actors and the fact that there is no specific information on the gender, Puck can be played by either male or female. There are those who argue Puck is definately male because of Fairy's line, "Are you not **he** that frights the maidens of the villagery?" Act 2, Scene 1, line 35. But it can also be said that the word "he" there is meant to stand for a generalization such as calling a group of humans men. But I think that, with this story anyway, that Puck better suits the plot as a female. Anyway, I hope that answers your question.

On with the story!

* * *

The images of the fairies ripping at her flesh flashed through her brain. The leader pulled her up by her curly locks. Puck's eyes met with the malicious smirk across his face. He punched her in the face then smashed her head into the dirt. Puck tried to scream, only allowing for more dust and mud to enter her mouth.

"How do you like it, Puck?" he laughed. The others joined in with his laughter. "Art thou not pleased when another sets the trap?"

Puck shook and tears fell as she felt a collection of feet smashing against her stomach. She opened her mouth wide to scream only to allow a hoarse squeak to escape her bloody lips. The faceless fairies stood around, each laughing at every tear that stained her face.

Puck screamed and sat up, sweat pouring from every pore.

"Robin!" Cobweb shouted rushing to the fairy's side. "Robin, I am here. You need not worry any longer." She wrapped her arms around Puck's shaking body. The once feared hobgoblin gushed tears.

Puck's wide eyes met the scared ones belonging to Cobweb. She slightly smiled and petted Puck's hair. Puck leaned her head on Cobweb's chest.

"Cobweb, I heard screaming," Oberon said once having arrived at the bed. His eyes brightened upon seeing Puck moving in Cobweb's arms. His smile faded upon hearing the muffled sobs from the hidden face. "Is she...?"

"She has awaken," Cobweb spoke.

"Thank you, Cobweb, you may be excused," Oberon said switching places with the servant.

Cobweb complied knowing that Oberon's true intentions were to gather more information from the victim as well as cuddle his dear friend. She only hoped that Titania stayed out in the forest basking in the luxury the other fairies handed to her.

Oberon sat down and motioned for Puck to come closer. Puck tried her best to keep the tears behind her eyes. Oberon grabbed her and gently placed her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She shook in his arms. Oberon hushed her and whispered soothing words in her ears. Puck leaned on his chest, grasping his strong arms.

"My gentle Puck, how are you feeling this morning?" Oberon asked.

Puck shook her head. She wanted to smile and let him know she was better, but found it near impossible to make her lips form that once simple grin.

"Better," she muttered.

Oberon understood that the potion would heal any external, physical wound, but had no affect on the pain the fairy would carry for years, maybe even centuries to come. They sat in silence with the exception of their breathing. Puck's eyes stared out around her. She accepted the warm embrace her king invited her in.

Oberon put his arm around Puck's back. He hated seeing her suffering in silence. It reminded him of the time twenty years ago around the end of summer, the time when he first came to realize that even one as tough and strong as Puck fell victim to pain.

Puck had finished yet another of the many errands Oberon sent her on. She took the time as permission to play. Puck snuck off to the end of the forest and witnessed a group of fairies including two that she knew very well lounging around. Puck kept herself from giggling and conjured up a shadow monster from the trees. The soulless image obeyed the motions of her hands and complied at her command to growl. She launched the creature on the unexpected sprites, taking laughter in their fear. Mustardseed offered to fight off the monster, ordering Peaseblossom and the other three in their company to escape. Peaseblossom refused to go without him. Mustardseed snatched a branch off the tree and began to battle with the creature. The shadow appeared to have swallowed his weapon and bared its teeth as it lunged for him. Mustardseed fell to the ground, shrieking in horror. Puck hid her cackling behind his high-pitched yells. She stepped into the bush to take a closer look at her handiwork. Peaseblossom held her breath as she stepped into the creature's territory. She quickly grabbed Mustardseed's arm and the group of five dashed out of the area. As they disappeared Puck demolished the creature.

She brushed the dust off her hands not caring to silence her laughter. Too caught up in her game she never saw the vine of thorns surrounding the bush. She accidentally ran her arm into the vine releasing a scream that frightened every bird out of the trees. She turned around scratching her back and legs on the rest. She swatted at the branch, knocking a piece to the ground. The back of her right calf slammed into the thorns. She yelped and smashed her bare foot on the part of the vine that fell. Puck screamed, killing the plant and nearly taking the lives of the ones surrounding.

She flew away from the bush and began pulling the briars out one at a time. A pond of blood lined where she landed. She quickly removed all the ones sticking out of her arms, back, and leg. Puck sat down on a rock and lifted her foot to her face. She took a deep breath and tried her best to yank out the thorns. After a few minutes of doing so she realized they were in too deep for her to get out without causing extreme pain.

Oberon's voice weaved through the forest entering Puck's ears. Puck swallowed the agony in her nerves and flew off to where he stood awaiting her arrival. A mischievious smile crept over Oberon's face as the faithful sprite came into his vision. She landed before him careful not to put her sore foot down on the ground.

Oberon looked at her with a wrinkled brow.

"You called me, my king," Puck said bowing on one leg while trying to sound cheerful.

Oberon erased the previous thoughts from his mind. "Yes, my dear Robin, I need you to torment the group of young human beings who came by and tarnished our forest just an hour prior. They held little regard for the creatures that dwell here, leaving the area in a state of disaster." His smile grew. "You are the only one I know of that can teach these irresponsible youths a lesson. And I'm sure you'll take pleasure in this mission."

"Yes, my great Oberon!" Puck yelled. She jumped and accidentally landed on the foot that still hosted the thorns. She howled and grabbed her foot.

"Puck, is there something ailing your foot?" Oberon asked.

Puck let her leg fall down beside the other then backed away. "It's nothing, my lord."

"Come here," he called waving his finger towards her.

Puck cautiously flew over to the fairy she served.

"May I see the injury?" he asked.

"There's no reason for you to trouble yourself with me," Puck argued. "I have a quest to complete."

"It can wait," Oberon said.

He sat down and ordered Puck to do the same. Puck grimaced but complied. Oberon grasped her foot and examined the wound.

"Puck, what happened?" he gasped. "These must be removed now."

"I tried, your majesty, believe me," Puck replied. "It hurt too much to complete."

Oberon's eyes met hers and could see she only spoke the truth. Never in their time together had she lied to her king and never had she any desire to do so.

Once Puck let her guard down Oberon grabbed her and set her on his lap. He wrapped one arm around her elbows and put one leg around her waist and the other over her healthy leg. He grabbed the hurt foot and took another look. He handed Puck a thick piece of bark from his pocket, placed it in her mouth, and ordered her to bite down hard on it. Puck obeyed and Oberon went to work on the first thorn. Puck's scream was muffled by the wood. Her teeth snapped the wood into seven pieces when he yanked out the second one. For some he had to dig deep in the skin to catch a good grasp on the object. Oberon ripped out the other eight, each being followed by an ear-shattering scream from the victim. Oberon finally released her when all the thorns were removed.

Puck immediately rubbed the sore spot on her foot. Oberon snatched her hands and gave her a firm glare.

"You are not to touch it until it heals completely, understand," he ordered.

Puck nodded and wiped away a tear.

Oberon wrapped her foot with grass blades making sure to repeat his warning a second time. Puck looked down at the dressing then lifted her eyes to meet the gentle ones belonging to Oberon. She embraced him giving him her thanks. Oberon returned her hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Now I believe I gave you an assignment," Oberon reminded.

Puck nodded and flew off to take care of the teenagers Oberon named.

Puck lurked into the village in which the troublesome four dwelt. She tracked down their houses, planning to make a line through them. She smiled and took pleasure in pretending to be the spirit of wild animals from the forest as she crept into their houses. The first teen she happened to cross was the only female of the group, a young girl of fifteen, loose and untidy. Puck held back a laugh as she began her transformation. She growled and transfigured her shadow into the form of a cobra. The mindless girl screamed and jumped on the highest piece of furniture she could find. Puck darted her tongue, her deep dark eyes glaring into the face of the girl. The girl mentioned screeched, calling for help for one of the three males she spent most of her time with. The oldest ran into the room with a wooden staff held firmly in his grasp. Puck smirked and switched her shadow into the form of bear. The man, a fresh age of eighteen, met with the eyes of the bear and trembled at the fierce roar complete with sharp fangs. He yelled and cornered himself against the wall. The girl fainted landing on, and breaking, her wrist. Puck moved in closer, her claws out and wide, pretending to move in for the kill. The young man grasped the staff and thrusted it at the fairy in disguise. Puck growled and smashed the wood into splinters. She stood on her hind legs and raised her paws above her head, feigning a strike. The youth's face turned white and he too fell to the floor. Puck giggled before moving onto the next victim. She performed the same trick with the other two taking the form of the animal each feared worst being that of a lion and a falcon. The prank left the youngest one in hysterical tears and the other shouting to the heavens. Puck departed having made her point. Once they all woke and regained their sane minds they made a pact to never enter another forest as long as they lived. Puck squealed with glee and skipped away having heard their words. She decided to remain in the village to play a few more harmless tricks on unsuspecting mortals. Around late afternoon she returned to Oberon.

All the fairies were extra careful to return to their homes before nightfall. Both the king and queen worried over the legends of the rogue fairies and, although none had ever laid eyes on any, they were not willing to take any chances. In fact Oberon often warned his servants that if they ever came across a strange fairy to let him pass first and do nothing that could be mistaken for ill will.

Puck was the only one to ever encounter said fairies.

Oberon now held her tightly wishing he had never sent her out in the first place. He held his head high, rocking her at a steady rate. Every now and then she would sniff. Oberon kept his eyes from her face for fear of what he'd see. Puck kept her eyes closed trying to imagine every flower in the forest if only to keep their faces from her mind.

Oberon swallowed and gave into what needed to be done.

He looked down at the smaller fairy.

"Puck," Oberon softly spoke.

The fairy lifted her head at the sound of her name.

"I understand the thoughts of yesterday cause you agony," Oberon said. "My intentions are not to conjure up horrid memories. But I need to hear the story of what happened. Have you remembered?"

Puck looked down trying to gather all the events of what happened yesterday.

Puck nodded.

Oberon lifted her face to meet his. "Puck, you must tell me everything."

"Yes," Puck said wiping away another tear. She sniffed and said, "You told me to get a flower. A blue one. I left." The memory of Cobweb popped into her head. "No," Puck said suddenly. "I met Cobweb before my departure. I played a prank on her and she said that I would someday regret my actions." She looked up at Oberon, "Is that the reason I was attacked, my king?" Her eyes formed tears again.

Oberon held her tighter. "This is not some kind of punishment, Puck, you must understand that. At least not as far as Cobweb is concerned." He rubbed her head. "Now explain what happened when you left the forest. Can you remember the sun's location?"

"It was afternoon," Puck replied. "About one, no later than three, I'm sure."

Oberon nodded. "What happened?"

Puck tried to remember. "I left the forest in search for the flower." She began to weep, "I'm sorry, Oberon."

Oberon pulled back.

"What did you remember, Puck?" Oberon asked. "Please tell me, I shall not be angry with you if you only speak the truth of what you know. Had you done anything to provoke the other fairies?"

Puck shook her head.

"You need not keep anything from me," Oberon said.

"I didn't," Puck cried. "I…I, I didn't get the flower. You sent me to…I failed you."

"Nevermind that, Puck, that is not important," Oberon said placing two firm hands on her shoulders. "Understand, Puck that flower holds little significance to your safety. I am content in knowing that you survived a brutal attack and are now healed."

Puck dried her tears.

"Now, Puck, can you remember their faces?" Oberon asked.

Puck's eyes became distant. "Vaguely." She rose her eyes to meet Oberon's. "If I were to see them again I'd know."

"Then they were not someone of our kingdom?" Oberon asked just to be sure.

Puck shook their head. "Not of ours or any of our allies."

Oberon inhaled deeply, satisfied to hear that his friendly neighbors dared not to begin a war. Not once since the end of four centuries before had his kingdom needed to fight another. He and the neighboring lands agreed to a peace treaty, each keeping true to their word.

"And you are not at all mistaken when you say that you did not begin the fight?" Oberon asked once more.

"No, I did nothing to anger them," Puck screamed removing herself from Oberon's grasp.

She fluttered up the branch trying to keep her tears from falling. Oberon stood up and gestured for her to return to his side.

"I only needed to be sure," Oberon spoke. "I believe you."

"Do you?" Puck asked, her eyes watering.

"I do, now return at once," he ordered extending his arms.

Puck sniffed then flew down beside her king once more.

"What precisely happened between the lot of you?" Oberon asked putting an arm around Puck.

Puck shrugged. "We exchanged a few words. I thought they meant no harm at first. My thoughts being that they wanted to play." Her face became pale. "Then they surrounded me." She began to shake. "They refused to let me pass. They blocked any exit my eyes found." Her lips trembled. "Then he pushed me." Her fingers grasped her hair. "They would not leave. They hit and kicked me every chance they could. So many. I begged them to stop. Their laughter. Oh, their laughter."

"Puck," Oberon said grabbing her shoulder. Puck's eyes shot open being immediately followed with tears. He sighed and embraced her tightly.

"They knew my name," Puck spoke in between sobs. "He laughed saying it was what I deserved for all my years of trickery." She looked up at her leader. "I did not recognize his face, Oberon, I swear it. I know not how he knew mine."

Oberon whispered sweet words to her, his hands soothing her aching and shuddering body. His eyes became cold and full of fury. The only thing that now held any significance in his heart was to track down the fairies responsible for her scars.


	7. Doubts

Disclaimer: 'Tis the great William Shakespeare who owns A Midsummer Night's Dream and not myself.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long delay. I have been without internet access for almost a month now. I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. And I will give a special shoutout to Angle 1, The Dreaming Demon, Gamine Madcap, Mischief Managed by Four, Galinda-Girl, and Emmebelle for their reviews of the last chapter. Thanks for taking the time to review, it is much appreciated. I now have the new chapter up for your enjoyment.

* * *

Over the following two weeks all creatures of the forest: plants, beasts, and fairies alike remained on their guard. Oberon had soldiers posted in pairs on every edge of their kingdom's borders. It was only after time had allowed Oberon's blood to cool that he heeded to Titania's plea to form a rational decision. It was at this moment he decided to release the soldiers out into the meadow. The fairies retained their fear.

The days passed, each one with Robin's healing. Neither Diamond nor Oberon were far from her bed when she woke shivering from yet another nightmare. Just before the sun awakened the forest Oberon leaned with his back against the bark, upon the branch that housed Robin. He watched her chest rise and fall with bloodshot eyes. With every cough that nearly stirred her or every twitch of her brow he bent forward incase she woke with a shriek. His eyes could not tear away from the sleeping sprite. Only recently had her cheeks finally regained some of the rosy tint that once illuminated his mornings.

A warm hand grasped the fairy king's shoulder. He jumped and turned to meet his attacker with stern eyes. If the assailants came to claim Puck once more they would have to deal with him. His features softened when his eyes fell upon the face belonging to his wife. Her eyes were encircled in gray. Her skin had become paler since he last laid eyes upon her. When had that been? His memory could not recall the last night he spent in bed with Titania. The fairy queen's lips curved into a frown. He looked closer to see a ring of pink lining the inside of the gray. The pink flesh puffed out like a bud about to blossom into a glorious rose.

Oberon shut his eyes then turned his gaze back to the sleeping fairy on his left.

Titania sighed. She snuggled up against her husband's torso. "Oberon, it has been two days since you've slept. Please come to bed."

"I'm not tired, Titania," Oberon said trying to keep his voice under control.

Titania took a deep breath then said, "You haven't eaten anything since it happened." She raised her eyes to find Oberon's still staring in the direction of Puck. "You must not blame yourself for what was out of your control."

"I sent her away," Oberon replied shaking himself loose from Titania's touch. He crossed his arms, his back facing his wife. "If I had sent someone with her or at least had someone scout out the land for suspicious beings that morning."

"There was no way of foreseeing this event," said Titania as she moved up behind him. "It's still no reason to torture yourself."

"It is well earned," Oberon responded. "If I could but take on her pain I would." He turned at the sniffle from the woman behind him. "You should not condemn me when you have brought the same torment upon yourself." His finger stroked her face. "I see that you have forsaken sleep as well."

"Only because I am concerned for you," Titania replied. "If you were to sleep then I will follow." She grabbed his hand and guided him to the edge of the branch. "Perhaps she will sleep better if she knows no one is watching. And you will be in no condition to govern if you are fatigued."

Oberon sighed but knew there was no logical argument to his wife's assessment.

"Very well, my love," Oberon said at last.

Titania's lip curved into a half smile and she squeezed her fingers around his. Their wings took flight and Titania guided Oberon to their own bed.

* * *

Puck's eyes opened to see the sun's rays dancing on the newborn leaves instead of pushing away the residue of the faceless figures that haunted her dreams. Her toned arms stretched above her head and a squealing yawn escaped her mouth. Neither her back nor her ribs ached anymore when she moved her appendages. Her curls hung lazily about her head. She blew warm air against the locks only to watch them fall down once again. She glanced over where the branch sprouted from the trunk to find it vacant where a guardian usually stood ready to greet her when she woke. For the first time since it happened she felt as though the routine of life was finally returning to the way she remembered, and honestly the way she preferred. What more she wish she could return to the time before the other fairies gave her those pitiful looks and the far from helpful words they would speak.

With each morning that began and passed the warriors grew no closer to revealing the faces of the assailants. It was with these lack of findings that the other fairies began to doubt the validity of Puck's report, some of the soldiers wishing to call off the search. It was not until a week after the happening that Puck came across the beliefs shared by the common fairies.

Puck gathered the courage to step outside the comfort of her tree and walk the grass below. It was Diamond's idea that she take a few steps each day until she felt comfortable enough to return to her normal stroll through the forest. With every few feet she mastered she pushed herself to just walk a few more. As long as the tree remained in her vision she found little reason to panic. Puck crept behind the dew kissed blades. Every noise temporarily stopped her heart and feet.

A collection of voices captured her ears. The voices were light and rhythmic compared to the harsh and mocking ones belonging to the band who assaulted her, what more she recognized at least two of them. She peered through the grass to find her assumptions to be correct.

Standing just beyond the grass in a bald patch of dirt and granite were a group of fairies: four females, including Moth, and a male that she had only met once, Twig his name. He was tall and lanky, sported short brown curls that matched his ever-present large, cheery smile, perfect for him as he could rarely go an entire conversation without bursting into laughter. Daisy, a round-faced, plump fairy with soft blonde curls stood in the middle of the group. Her shiny cheeks gleamed with the smile she proudly wore throughout the day. Beside her was Jasmine, the eldest of the group. Her face showed many years yet kept the same youthful glow that all fairies yearned to have when reaching her age. Her black, straight hair fell gracefully over her shoulders, complementing her dark skin. Her aura, bright and warm, invited anyone with troubles on their heart to her embrace. The last fairy in the bunch was Nightingale, one of the few Puck found a strong loathing for, an opinion shared by most in the kingdom. She was beautiful: long waves of auburn hair, a toned body, bright blue eyes, and robust lips, a beauty that would catch any man's eye. However her vanity and love for herself as well as her blunt remarks and disregards for anyone else's feelings turned any potential suitor astray.

Were it not for the presence of Moth and Nightingale, Puck would not have hesitated to join the others. Instead she chose to stand back and listen in on their conversation.

"You know the morning tides of the ocean is beautiful this time of year," Daisy spoke.

"Ah, yes, it's been so long since I've seen it," Jasmine said clasping her hands together.

"Well don't expect to see it anytime soon," Nightingale groaned.

"Indeed, with that curfew Oberon has in place we will be lucky if we can ever see the glimmer of the stars outside the branches of our own forest," Moth huffed.

"And it's not fair," Daisy complained. "The women are ordered in much sooner."

Twig shrugged, "I agree with the king's orders." He held up his hands to hush the females before they began a verbal attack on him. "I mean he only has your safety in mind." He cleared his throat, "If someone like Puck could be harmed what makes you think it is safe for any of you?"

Puck knew not whether to take that comment as a compliment or an insult.

"That's right, the poor girl," Jasmine stated.

"You speak like a man," Nightingale groaned.

"Well I am a man," Twig retorted. "Yet I find no shame in confessing that I am as frustrated and afraid as every female in the kingdom."

"But we have faced dangerous enemies in the past," Daisy reminded the group.

"That's true," Nightingale added. "And the king sent out his armies to vanquish the threats."

"Correct," Twig replied. "But in those cases we knew what we were dealing with. These creatures are fairies like ourselves. Or maybe not like us. Who knows what kind of devious magic they may possess. You should all be concerned with your safety as they critically injured the strongest female in our kingdom."

"If you believe her," Moth spoke.

The others all stared at the fairy in the center of the group. Their eyes widened and found themselves unable to speak.

"I know you all think it, but I am the only one with courage enough to say it," Moth said staring each one in the eyes.

The other four lowered their heads knowing in their hearts they too have come to recently doubt Robin's words, even if just a bit. Puck felt a heat rising on the back of her neck.

"Well she was severly hurt," Jasmine said in an attempt to rid her mind of those thoughts of Puck's words being false.

"I don't argue there," Moth spoke. "But was she truly hurt in the manner she claims?" She looked around at their surroundings in a vain attempt to make sure no other pointed ear lent itself to their conversation. She huddled the four closer to her person. "I think she's making up a story to make herself seem a hero."

The others gasped minus Nightingale who gave a stern nod.

"Moth, how can you be so cruel?" Jasmine shrieked.

Puck felt herself almost smile.

"Do think of the circumstances," Moth stated. "Perhaps she went against Oberon's orders and irritated someone to the point of violence."

"Or maybe she was trampled by a horse or human she scared," Nightingale added.

"And feared embarrassment," Moth finished.

"Those are good points," Twig said with his fingers under his chin.

Jasmine shook her head. "I don't believe the four of you. Puck would never make up such a wild story and put the entire kingdom in an uproar for those reasons."

"But would she for a joke?" Twig questioned.

Puck held back a gasp. Her slender fingers covered her trembling lips. She closed her eyes to force back forming tears.

"It's not beneath her," Moth replied.

"You don't suggest she did it to herself," gasped Jasmine.

"That is what I suggest," Moth answered.

"She has us all believing she was attacked," Nightingale scoffed. "Poor, little Puck. All to demand attention."

Moth nodded.

"And even if she was truly attacked it's not like she didn't deserve it," Daisy added.

Puck could hold back the tears no longer. The warm liquid streamed down her reddened face. Her mouth let out a sob that each of the ears in front of her picked up. Puck bit her lip and turned to run before they had a chance to seek her out. Before she dashed two yards her body slammed into another.

Two strong hands cupped themselves around the shaking fairy. Puck nearly screamed and glanced up to gaze into the honey shaded eyes belonging to Mustardseed. His eyebrows were slightly lifted. His fingers released their grip on Puck's biceps.

"Robin, something wrong?" he asked noticing the water lining her face.

Puck wiped away the tears and clear mucus leaking from her nostril before looking up at him again. "I-I'm fine," she managed to say before the phlegm lining her throat required swallowing.

"Puck, come here," Mustardseed said taking a seat on one of the many sprouting leaves. He pulled Puck down on his lap. Puck kept her eyes focused on her own knees where her fists were clenched against the edge of her yellow, dandelion petal trousers. Mustardseed placed his hand beneath Puck's chin and lifted her face until her eyes met with his. "You know you can come to me if you ever need anything."

Puck nodded before looking away.

"If anything troubles you at all," Mustardseed added.

Puck sighed knowing the kind of information her past lover hoped to gather.

"Mustardseed," her soft voice spoke.

Mustardseed answered her with a gently hum.

"You believe me, don't you?" Puck asked. Her emerald eyes gazed deep into his. Mustardseed's lips twitched before answering her with a nod and tightening his embrace.

"Of course," he whispered in her ear.

A tiny smile flashed over her ear from the tickling sensation. Mustardseed's features softened with a smile of his own for having seen hers for a brief moment. It had been days since any of them had seen their usual bouncy fairy display one of her famous grins. It was the sight he yearned to see every morning when he woke with her laying in his arms. He would whisper a good morning in her ear and watch the smile cover her face as the rising sun lit up her charming irises.

Puck tucked her head in the crook of Mustardseed's neck. He held back a moan as her hair gently brushed the sensitive part of his neck.

Puck whispered, "It feels wonderful to be believed."

Mustarseed wrapped his arm around Puck.

* * *

The five fairies continued conversing after coming to a conclusion that the sound they heard originated form the wind. The subject of the conversation switched from Puck to the quick growing of the flower buds, which could be credited to the mischievous fairy being kept from performing tricks upon the plants or those who employed themselves with their wellbeing.

The rapid flutter of wings caught the attention of all those standing around. They looked up to see the figure of the fair Peaseblossom coming in to join them. She landed in the midst of her friends. It was a fact accepted in the kingdom that Peaseblossom was second only to Titania when it came to beauty, although others would argue, when out of hearing range of the queen, that the common fairy passed her in both physical attractiveness and manners. However her blessed countenance earned her several enemies, such as Nightingale, who envied her appearance. Even Titania made sure to keep herself distant from Peaseblossom when in the company of men outside their kingdom.

"Morning, Pea," Twig said bowing his head before Peaseblossom.

"It is a nice morning," Peaseblossom stated with a giant smile. "I do not know if the sun could shine any brighter this day."

"Someone is in a good mood," Moth said.

"An ecstatic mood to be precise," Peaseblossom said twirling once. Her rose petal gown danced around her slim legs. "For the days I counted this morning and found that only three more months must pass until summer arrives."

"Yes, we all know that," Twig replied. "And while summer is a cheerful time for most fairies, I still do not understand your bliss."

Peaseblossom, Moth, and Jasmine giggled.

"Of course you don't understand, silly boy," Peaseblossom said unable to contain her laughter. Her white teeth sparkled above her sweet tongue that sat just behind her moist ruby lips. It was in that moment Twig intensely envied Mustardseed. "On the morning of Summer Solstice Mustardseed and I are to become one."

"Oh, that's right, I have forgotten," Twig said laughing at his own slipped memory.

"I am so happy for you," Jasmine said placing her hands on Peaseblossom's right shoulder.

"So am I," Moth said placing her hands on the opposite shoulder.

"And I do expect the two of you and Daisy to lead my train," Peaseblossom said glancing back at the two of them. "In addition to my sister who will walk by my side."

"And what about me?" Twig asked with a pout.

"Were you a female I'd not think twice about inserting you into the party," Peaseblossom said placing a hand on Twig's shoulder. "Besides I am certain you will be in Mustardseed's party."

"He has yet to ask," Twig replied.

Peaseblossom sighed. "I do not comprehend his procrastination, the nuptials are only three months away."

"I believe he will prepare when the wedding falls within three days," Moth said with a shake of her head.

The group laughed save Nightingale who crossed her arms pretending she took no offense at being excluded from the wedding party. Her stern eyes stared up at the sky, her lips and nose wrinkled, nearly touching.

"Enough idle talk," Peaseblossom said at last. "I am off to find my bridegroom. There is still much left to be discussed." She stepped forward but stopped and turned to face the group once more. "If he comes by will you tell him to come find me."

The others agreed except Nightingale who watched the dancing butterflies and pretended her attention was divided at the moment.

Peaseblossom maneuvered through the grass, smiling up at its progress. She could not recall in the last two centuries a time the grass had reached that height by the second week of spring. Her ears picked up a faint laugh in the distance, a deep bellowing laugh that she knew belonged to none other than Mustardseed. Her heart skipped along with her feet as she darted between the blades. The vague figure clarified with each step she took. She made out the strong back with the golden locks hanging loosely a bit past his neck. Her smile reached its fullest when she reached the flower directly behind him.

Her smile quickly fell when she noticed the woman sitting upon her groom-to-be's lap. She rubbed her eyes to make sure her imagination did not deceive her. Her heart burned as she watched Mustardseed's firm hand rub up and down Puck's arm. He kissed her on the forehead.

Puck glanced up at the handsome fairy holding her and said, "At least I have you."

"You'll always have me, sweet Robin," Mustardseed replied.

Peaseblossom shrieked and dashed from the spot. Both Mustardseed and Puck turned to see the legs of another fairy rushing away. Mustardseed's eyes widened when he realized how the two of them could have appeared to be to an outside party. He followed after his bride calling her name. He turned to Puck promising to meet up with her later. Puck nodded and watched her friend follow after the other. She sighed knowing later she would have to explain the situation to Peaseblossom and hope the older fairy would believe what she had to say. If Peaseblossom were anything like the five she encountered that morning, Puck knew it would be harder than it seemed to win Peaseblossom's belief and forgiveness.


	8. Comforts

Thank you Gamine Madcap and Greenleaf's Daughter for your review of the last chapter.

* * *

Peaseblossom tucked herself under the lilies that would soon to become her and Mustardseed's home, letting her tears drop down her folded arms. Her knees were secure under her chin. Her once lovely smile had been washed away.

Mustardseed followed her trail. He stepped on the leaf outside the lily's entrance. Peaseblossom's breathy sobs pierced his heart. He peered through the petals watching her back shake with each tear that fell. Her hair concealed her face. Mustardseed stood back, knowing in his heart and mind he did not deserve to look upon his fiancée's gorgeous face.

Mustardseed's foot snapped a dry leaf rousing Peaseblossom from her trance. Mustardseed considered running, but wanted to clear the air. The female looked up at her bridegroom's face. She immediately whipped her head away.

"I wish not to speak with thee," Peaseblossom said behind a sob.

Mustardseed sat down beside his woman and put his arm around her shoulder. Peaseblossom shook him off and walked to the other end of the flower. Mustardseed followed and put his arms around Peaseblossom's waist, leaning his head on her shoulder. Peaseblossom shook herself free and fell to her knees, her face in her hands, the sobs louder and the tears seeping through her fingers.

"Peaseblossom, please," Mustardseed said sitting down beside her.

"What hast thou to say?" Peaseblossom yelled. "I give thee my life and heart and thou throws it away to be with that…other female?"

"Peaseblossom," Mustardseed hugging the mentioned fairy to his chest. "I love thee and none other." He pushed her curls behind her ear and leaned close to her face. "My intentions were to only comfort Robin. I have no love for her."

"But thou has a past with fair Robin," Peaseblossom reminded him.

"A memory, and is all she shall remain as," Mustardseed replied.

Peaseblossom rested her head on Mustardseed's chest and wrapped her arms around his back.

"I'd be a ninny to surrender you," Mustardseed spoke before kissing his beloved on the head. Peaseblossom looked up and gave her fiancé a smile. He breathed in her lovely face. The two leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

Puck poke her head in the flower and held back a gag. Mustardseed looked up and parted from Peaseblossom's mouth. Peaseblossom wrinkled her nose then turned to face the woman she recently thought to be a threat.

"Robin," Peaseblossom said softly. "What brings thee to my shelter?"

Puck stepped inside and looked out into the opening at the blue sky before turning to look at Peaseblossom once more. Puck's eyes switched over to Mustardseed who kept his eyes solely on his bride.

"Peaseblossom," Puck said.

Peaseblossom's eyes watered, yet she could not explain why.

Puck swallowed saliva then blinked before staring at the other female once more. "Peaseblossom, I know our lives have not been based around a grand friendship." Peaseblossom nodded and crossed her arms, holding onto her elbows. "Please believe that Mustardseed and I…"

Puck trailed off when Peaseblossom raised her palm towards Puck.

"I know," Peaseblossom spoke. "I am now only shamed that I believed the worst of my beloved."

Mustardseed cuddled Peaseblossom close to him.

"As I am ashamed for my thoughts towards you," Peaseblossom added, taking hold of Puck's hand. Her gently eyes touched the shorter, broader fairy. She found herself unable to give a whole smile at the fairy who was recently beaten and left for dead. "I understand now that you only wanted comfort from one of the few you could still trust. My own jealousy and fear overtook my discretion."

"Then I have your forgiveness?" Puck asked. She almost choked on the words she never once asked before of anyone save Oberon.

Puck feared she had become weak. She thought over how helpless she had behaved the last week. Her heart wanted to cry, but her pride would not allow her shed a tear in front of Peaseblossom. Puck wondered if she would ever regain her self-respect and confidence she once displayed with pride.

Puck had a sudden urge to be alone.

"Then I will leave," Puck said stepping outside of the entrance. "I wish nothing but a merry and blessed life for you both." Peaseblossom slipped her hand into Mustardseed's. Mustardseed turned to greet his fiancée's face, her famous smile brightening his soul once more. The two thanked Robin as she flew away from the lily.

* * *

Puck walked along the forest floor. Twig and Moth watched her from afar. Moth and Nightingale still held tight to their belief of Puck fabricating her story.

Twig wrinkled his nose at Nightingale when she left, he finding her physical beauty to only be a trap for the ugliness that lurked beneath her skin. She was much like the Venus flytrap he had come across once with Puck. Twig felt nauseas as he thought over the way he had treated Robin of late. If he could still call the one who resembled the strong fairy that once flew with confidence and pride by that name. Twig felt ashamed of his words, for he knew if not for Puck all those years ago, he would be dead.

It was a time when he ventured out into a forest in eastern North America with Puck and Oberon. Oberon had been asked to join the leader of a small fairy tribe and her aging father for lunch, leaving the two servants alone. Twig and Puck found their own entertainment by listening to the local fairies' stories, which included warnings on a dangerous, carnivorous plant that lived in the forest called the Venus flytrap. Puck and Twig replied by laughing in their faces. Unknown to them, mocking the elders was considered one of the highest disrespects in that culture. Oberon punished his two servants by making them stay behind in the forest why he went to join the natives for a festival that evening.

Puck and Twig wondered around the forest floor taking in all the strange sights. Puck glanced on with excitement, touching every exotic blossom. Twig made a note to himself to collect some of the seeds so he could plant and show the others back home. Puck rolled her eyes and informed him that it was a treat for them to see the new wonders that they could forever hold over the others. Twig called her a selfish crab and went to collect the samples. Puck grabbed his hand then reminded him that the plants would be unable to thrive in their home's climate. Twig sighed and dropped the seeds, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had forgotten facts so innate to fairies.

The two continued their walk, careful not to stir any of the predatory animals. The smaller ones they had some knowledge on they would be able to charm, but the more exotic ones were out of their power. Seeing the timid look on her colleague's face gave her an idea.

"Did you hear something?" Puck asked feigning fear.

Twig stopped and surveyed his surroundings. He looked back at Puck and shrugged. Puck shrugged in return and mentioned it possibly being the wind. Puck ducked under one of the giant leaves.

"Puck, where has thou ventured?" Twig asked. He walked forward at a slower pace, calling her name every five steps. He heard some rustling in the leaves and stopped, holding back a shriek. Twig stepped cautiously stepped back, keeping one foot in front and his fists clenched with every step. "Puck I know your desire is to torment me. Put aside these jests and come forth." The rustling stopped. Twig let his guard down and slowly approached where he knew Puck hid. He took a deep breath and pushed the leaf aside, making a triumphant yell. He blinked and his lips dropped when he discovered nothing standing where he expected the other fairy to be. Twig turned around to come face to face with a large, orange butterfly wing with a gigantic black spot in the top right corner. He let out a shriek and fell on his bottom.

Puck dropped the severed wing and fell to the ground with giggles.

"Puck!" Twig shouted. The mentioned fairy stretched her legs out, one on top of the other, yet lifted her torso and head to a sitting position. She crossed her arms and shook her head. When Twig's crimson face finally regained blood he took two more deep breaths before trying to speak. The words came out as frantic pants which made Puck point and laugh. She leaned over and let her face lay against the dirt. She looked up but could not keep herself from laughing. "You find these torturous games amusing?" Twig snapped, sounding more like an accusation than a question.

Puck regained her composition, her face red from laughing. "I do," Puck replied, letting another giggle escape. "'Tis not my fault if one gives into fear much too soon which gives me a reason to continue with these pointless jests."

"I do not approve," Twig retorted. "Do behave as a lady."

Puck stood up and brushed the dirt off her sleeve. "Thou wishes me to surrender my traits which distinguish me in our kingdom of sprites who blindly follow direction." Twig nodded. Puck scoffed. "'Tis not my desire to become meshed with the others, my name forgotten and mistaken with the many fair faces."

Twig smirked. It was finally his turn. "Thou need not worry." Puck turned to face the male who now cackled at her expense. She raised her eyebrows, curious to what comeback he may have in store for her. "That fate will never befall you." He allowed himself a pause, enjoying the interested look on Puck's face. "For thou is not fair which spares thee from being indistinguishable. Your impish features distinguish you from the fairies." He let a laugh slip then continued. "Were thou in a crowd of trolls, thy worries would prove true."

Puck's mouth dropped. In all her years of life in the fairy kingdom she had not once met one who insulted her physical appearance in such an upfront method. Twig crossed his arms, his lips holding a tight smirk, and his feet planted firmly on the ground. Puck brought her fingers up to her mouth and began to giggle. Twig's smile fell.

"I do commend thee," Puck laughed. "For none had the courage to speak of my face in a harsh manner."

Twig smiled. "Then I earned the rare prize of Puck's respect?"

Puck nodded.

Puck put her arm around Twig's shoulder. He allowed himself this comfort, not at all hiding his pride. Puck smirked and kicked Twig's feet out from under him. He fell facedown in the dirt. Puck held her sides and cackled.

Twig stood up and began to chase the female. She laughed with every step. Twig grunted, knowing Robin's strides were much quicker than his own. He reached out his hands, ready to grab and tackle her to the ground. Puck stopped and leaned on a nearby stone. She exaggerated a yawn and giggled at her acquaintance's reaction. He closed in on her which gave her the cue to continue running. Twig called out for her when he stopped at the same rock, short of breath. Puck halted and turned to call out teases to the other fairy.

Twig waved her off then headed in a separate direction. Puck grinned and followed after him. Twig stopped short of a stange flower. The bottom was green and the petals, or what he assumed to be petals, yet was shaped like two leaves, connected and open like the pages of a book, sat upright. He flew above the plant and looked into the interior, it reminded him of a mouth, the inside a hue of pink, complete with strange thorn-like features which in a way resembled teeth. He fluttered around, examining it from all angles. Puck stopped at the base of the flower.

"What is this?" she asked.

"I know not," Twig answered. "It appears to be a plant, yet shares traits with carnivorous animals."

"This must be the Venus flytrap the elders cautioned us against," Puck replied.

"It seems to not be as dangerous as they proclaim," Twig stated.

Puck shrugged.

The two hovered over the plant, gazing into its open mouth.

"I do not believe it to be dangerous," Twig claimed.

Puck squinted her eyes and smirked at the male fairy. "If thou believes it to bear no harm," she began. "I challenge thee to venture onto the plant's opening."

Twig widened his eyes and began to protest, which sounded more like stuttering.

"If not I deem the a coward," Puck laughed.

Twig stuck his tongue out at the female fairy and agreed to her terms. He cautiously made his way down to the opening of the flower. His feet stepped on the pink surface. He looked around at the many hairs sticking out of the inside. He knelt down in an attempt to discover where this particular plant kept its nectar. He crawled forward. Suddenly he noticed the shadow surrounding the surface of the flower beginning to increase. He looked up to find the teeth closing.

"Puck!" Twig called out.

The mentioned fairy gasped and looked around to find anything she could use to pry the flower open. She dashed around the plant, calling out Twig's name. Twig yelled again and again for her to rescue him. Twig punched and kicked the flower's inside, hoping to find any weakness. The room became hotter and the oxygen supply decreased. He gasped for breath, finding it more difficult to cry for help. The flower tightened around his body. Twig wiggled, but soon even that tactic proved futile.

On the outside Puck used all her strength to try and open the flower's mouth on her own. After ten tries she fell to the ground, exhausted and short of breath. She looked up at the other flytraps standing near the one that captured her friend. Puck thanked the fates that she did not fall inside one of them herself. Puck flew up to the top of the flower and knocked on the clenched petals, calling out Twig's name. He no longer answered.

Puck held her face trying to figure out what she should do. Any other time she would race off and find Oberon. But all those other times they knew the properties of the plants and animals in the surrounding area, she knew very little about this plant save what the elders told her. She feared if she left she would return to find Twig dead. Puck groaned, wishing she had listened further in hopes they would have told her how to go about rescuing one who stepped inside. Puck listened for any sound but none came. She reached into her pocket and pulled out specks of magic granite that was only to be used in extreme emergencies. She knew Oberon would be furious, as well as the native fairies, but she found herself left with no other option. Puck tossed the glowing specks on the plant and chanted an ancient rhyme that lulled the flower to its death. The plant withered in seconds and fell to the ground. The mouth opened and released Twig, who went rolling along the forest floor. He grasped his own arms and gasped for whatever oxygen would enter his lungs. He coughed then burried his face in his chest. Puck rushed over to the other fairy, her cool hands provided his fevered brow with immediate comfort.

Twig's eyes opened to the lid. He tried to speak, which only came out as whispers. Puck touched Twig's face, ordering him not to talk.

"Puck," Twig finally managed to say. He closed his eyes and muttered, "Thank you" before giving into sleep.

Twig could not remember much after what happened except that he woke being treated by an unfamiliar fairy. She offered him honey and nectar to ease the pain and slowly heal his body.

Oberon asked Puck what had happened. She answered in full truth with the exception of admitting Twig's death was almost entirely her fault. When the fairy queen questioned Twig, he smiled at Puck then replied with the same answer, his own curiosity lured him to the trap.

Twig witnessed the tear that fell from Puck's eye. She would never admit to shedding any form of emotion, even to the point of turning the story around and with her great persuasion, the one who witnessed the act would believe it. It now teared at Twig that the Puck who stood in front of him was in no way the same fairy he remembered from before. It ate at his heart. He suddenly felt horrible for the words he spoke against her that moment. Seeing her without that famous, mischevious smile told everyone in the kingdom that her story held truth. For the first time he too wanted to cause pain to the ones who hurt her and stole her confidence.

* * *

Oberon had spent the day with Titania, taking her advice for rest. It now neared dusk and almost all save a few stragglers had reported back in time for the curfew. One of those names missing from the list was his dear Robin.

When the inicident first occurred the men were the ones who requested Oberon put the curfew in place for the women's safety. Over the past few days, when so little evidence had turned up, several approached the king, begging that he remove the curfew. They argued that whomever attacked Puck were probably long gone by now, the unfortunate event being one of the bandits' raids while moving through their land. When they discovered Puck had no valuable materials, they hurt her in order to feel their efforts were not wasted. Oberon understood their pleas, yet he wanted the area thoroughly checked for one week more. He promised on that day, only four more sunrises until it arrived, he would lift the curfew and gradually call off the search.

Titania had also been approached by members of her train, and others she acquainted herself with on a daily basis, with the same concerns. Those in her confidence ranged from those who wanted the search to last for another month, and others who wanted it to end by the next morning. The queen promised each of them she would consult her husband on the matter. When she questioned Oberon that morning, he told her his decision, which she was instructed to tell only those who approached her. Titania knew not where she stood on that subject, part of her wanted the freedom to travel the earth once more, but there was a darker part which concerned her with the fact that there were fairies outside their kingdom who wished harm to them. Perhaps even to the point of starting war. The thoughts scared Titania in which she asked more of her servants to rid her mind of them. In turn, the servants were glad to assist their queen as a way to rid their minds of the same thoughts.

Oberon now searched the forest for his dearest servant. Along the way he reminded those who he met to return home before the sky became black. The fairy king came across two faces he knew too well, one being a part of his own train and the other served his wife.

"Your majesty," Twig said bowing before the king.

Moth dared not speak, but bowed along with her friend.

"Hide yourselves within the safety of your homes before nightfall," Oberon spoke.

Twig and Moth agreed and headed towards said area.

"Halt," Oberon said turning to face them once more. "Have either seen Puck?"

"Not two hours ago," Twig replied, pointing in the direction he had seen her wondering.

"Did she speak?" Oberon asked.

The two shook their heads. Oberon nodded and ordered them home before hurrying off in the direction Twig gave him.

About five yards from where Oberon met with the two fairies he came upon a creek he often visited when he had a rough argument with Titania. It was usually Puck who accompanied him on that mission. She joked and jested which brought a smile to the king's face. Sometimes he watched as Puck swam about in the creek. He had to close his eyes before the lusts in his heart asked Puck to come to bed with him. He knew she would not turn him down, despite her respect for Titania, but he could not do that to his loyal servant and friend.

He peered through the grass and sure enough that is where his eyes came upon Robin dipping her bare toes in the water. She sat down along the bank and whispered to herself. She glanced into the water and could not recognize her own reflection. Where had her smile gone? She sneered at the weakened face that had replaced the proud one she used to wear complete with a large smile. She wondered if she would ever find herself smiling in pure joy the way she used to. Unknown to her, it was a thought she shared with the fairy king, who watched her with those same questions.

Puck shattered the reflection and splashed the liquid in her face. She stood, not hearing the footsteps approaching behind her. Two firm hands grasped her from behind. All the strength in Puck's stomach and legs gave out. She screamed and waved her arms frantically, trying to run, or fight, whichever came first. Oberon wrapped his arm around her flailing ones, only making her scream louder. Puck shook her head and thrashed about. She broke through the king's grasp and fell on the ground. She looked up with fear in her eyes, her breath in a sporadic rhythm. Oberon grabbed Puck's face and stared into her eyes, speaking words of comfort which never made it into the smaller fairy's ears.

"Robin," he said which broke through her eardrums.

"My king," Puck said and let the tears flow. She leaned into his warm embrace, gripping her shaking fingers around him.

Oberon tightened his hold on Puck. He breathed her in.

"I'm here," Oberon said.

Puck wept harder. "I thought you were them. I thought...they are everywhere." Puck leaned on Oberon and tightened her grip on the fairy king's strong arms. She closed her eyes, but all she could see were their distorted faces. They pointed and laughed and the leader gave another swift kick to her side. She opened her eyes and inhaled upon remembering she was in Oberon's embrace. Puck whispered, "I just want to forget them."

"Please do not fear, I will not let any harm come to thee, I give my word," Oberon whispered.

Puck leaned back and let her eyes meet the sympathetic ones belonging to Oberon. Her lips trembled. "Do not leave me...please. I wish not to be alone."

Oberon tucked his arm under her legs, his other holding her upper body against himself.

"I shall stay as long as needed," Oberon said as he flew away with her in his arms.


	9. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own A Midsummer Night's Dream

Thank you Disquietservitude, Acacia59601, RockStar86, and Ninjas Wings for your reviews!

WARNING: There is a passionate romance scene in this chapter. There's nothing explicit, but still a little PG-13, just be warned.

* * *

The waning crescent moon gave the fairy king the light he needed to navigate the forest, not that it was needed as he had the land memorized. The frail body in his arms made not a sound the duration of the flight, although shifting once or twice into a more comfortable position. Oberon's arms shielded his servant from all that threatened to harm her.

At long last they touched down at the shelter that belonged to the smaller fairy. Oberon carried her inside and placed her on the flower bed.

Robin's pounding head found comfort in the soft collection of feathers that served as a pillow. She tilted her face away from the king and gently turned her back. Oberon leaned against the wall determined not to say a word until Puck initiated conversation.

Several beams of the faint moonlight dimly lit the room. Oberon could see the soft movement of Puck's index finger drawing circles about the sheets made of hyacinth petals. Her scarlet curls bounced softly as she nuzzled her head further against the feathers. Oberon clenched his fist and let out a growl, his heart steaming to witness her in such a state. Oh, what he would give to have his gentle Robin the way she was before.

Puck's eyes stared at the wall. She could feel her king's presence in the room. She rolled over to see him standing there with his eyes locked on her. He gave her a smile, but she could tell it was forced. The two merely stared at each other for some time. Puck sat up and beckoned for Oberon to join her. The king nodded then sat down beside the smaller sprite.

"What troubles your mind, sweet Robin?" Oberon asked.

Puck gave him a half smile. It was nothing like the ones that used to brighten the monotony of his days, but it was enough to give him hope. He lifted his hand to place upon her slightly shivering shoulder. As his hand reached its target he hesitated. He waited for Robin's delicate eyes to meet with his. The last thing he wanted was for another incident as what happened not an hour before. Oberon rested his hand on Puck's shoulder. Her body shuddered at the sudden touch of warmth on her frigid skin. His fingers gingerly massaged her neck.

"Thou has been most kind to me," Puck stated after a brief moment of silence.

Oberon gave her a smile.

Puck fought the urge to return his with one of her own, but still found difficulty in making her lips curve upwards the way they used to so naturally.

"Pray tell me…" Puck began. She mustered enough strength to keep herself from showing emotion to the one person she felt still held a bit of respect for her. Oberon stared into her eyes trying to fight back glimmering water. "Do you think me weak?"

Oberon put his free hand under Puck's chin and lifted so she could see none other save his face. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Puck, you are the strongest fairy I know, stronger than many of my soldiers. I promise I shall never think lowly of you, my dear friend."

"Friend?" Puck asked. She leaned her head against Oberon's bare chest. So often she longed to hear those words, but the king refused to speak them, whether out of pride or to avoid favoritism she knew not, but the confession put her mind to rest. She clutched her right hand onto Oberon's bicep. "Thou is the only fairy in the entire kingdom who still has my trust. So much was stolen from my being that day, most of all my dignity. However to have thee to both embrace and treat me no different than before comforts me from all the horrible thoughts that pass through my mind."

Oberon pulled the other fairy onto his lap and let his head rest atop of hers. His arms encircled her body, afraid to release. He shared her warmth, almost feeling her emotions penetrate his skin. His fingers tangled themselves within her curls. He pressed his lips against her forehead and let them rest there for a few seconds before letting go.

Puck's eyes lifted to the rim of the lids. She stared at her friend whose eyes were closed. She shifted in his grasp and pulled herself closer to his body, her head snuggling up against his neck. She knew they would both be in serious trouble if anyone caught them so close. Still at the present moment there was nothing she desired more than to be the sole recipient of Oberon's attention, a thought the two shared. At that moment there was no threat of war, no rouge fairies threatening to shred the peaceful life of their kingdom, no one else even mattered.

"Please never leave me," Puck whispered.

Oberon replied by rubbing his hand up and down Puck's freezing arm. His hand collided with hers to which he immediately grasped.

"Have no fear," Oberon said in a whisper. "I shall stay as long as you require."

Without thinking he let his instincts take control of him. Oberon's face nuzzled against Puck's. His lips softly kissed her cheek then fell onto her lips. Puck jerked away in surprise. Oberon's eyes flew open, ready for an apology. Instead his heart rate increased upon seeing something he longed to see since the day of Puck's attack. She closed her eyes and let a small smile invade the cold fences she had been keeping up as a defense.

Puck's ruby lips begged to be touched once more. Oberon hushed the nagging thoughts of his conscience reminding him of Titania waiting for his return in their quarters. Oberon placed his hand behind Puck's back and pulled her in for a second helping. Puck gave no hesitation to the king's wills, wishes that could also be described as her own. Oberon's tongue knocked upon Puck's lips waiting for the invitation to enter. Puck's lips parted allowing her tongue to meet with his. Oberon's hand slid down to Puck's thigh, squeezing the tender flesh. She released a moan when he pushed her tightly against his chest. Puck's lips parted from Oberon's and fell upon his neck, giving a soft peck as she made her way down to the nape where she cuddled her temples against.

"I should not be here," Oberon managed to whisper in between kisses.

"Does thy heart not want to be?" Puck asked in a similar manner. She finished her sentence to be rewarded with another long kiss. Her hands dropped to Oberon's ribs, gripping tightly, not wanting to let go.

Oberon nodded while running his fingers through her hair. "'Tis not the point, my dearest." He kissed her cheek once more. "I must cease before my actions move further. I do not wish to take advantage of you, my friend."

"Thou does no wrong," Puck replied. "For if my desires are the same, there is no fault. I yearn for this as strongly as thee."

"Your emotions are high, not out of love, nor lust, but fear," Oberon stated. "You wish to ease the pain and I am selfish enough to let you. I must stop." Oberon lifted Puck from his lap and sat her down on the bed. "I will only feel guilt if I used thee in such a horrid way." He cupped his hands around hers. "You are one I could never defile under any circumstance." He pushed away a few strands from her forehead. "My love for thee is too great."

Puck released her hand from Oberon's grip. Oberon watched as they fell by her side afraid to stare into the perplexed eyes. A confused Puck gave her an appearance of youthful innocence that struck his heart with intense desire. He knew what he had to do despite what he wanted.

Puck placed her hand on top of Oberon's. "I have no objections," Puck spoke. Oberon opened his mouth to protest only to be shushed by the raising of Puck's other hand. "I never have. Since the blessed hour we met my only longing was to be close to thee. Thou is the only one I could truly love." She placed her hand over her heart. "So many moons I've ached from knowing I could never be yours nor you mine." Her hand fell on the bed. "Yet am I still allowed the privilege to dream?"

Oberon was taken back by Puck's confession. He soon smiled and gave her a sharp nod. "Yes, if only thou had spoken these heartaches sooner." He cupped his hands around her face. "I shall always be here for you." He rose from the bed making his way over to the exit. He gave her one last smile before making his leave. "Get some rest, dearest Robin."

Robin allowed herself a small smile to serve as a farewell. Oberon flew off not knowing what to feel at the present moment.

Puck wrapped herself into warmth under the petals. Her eyelashes fluttered a few times before she finally shut them and welcomed slumber.

* * *

Oberon returned home to find his wife already asleep. He crept over to where she slept and covered her shoulders with the blanket weaved out of stems, leaves, and rose petals. She stirred and turned but did not wake. Oberon kept his eyes on the blonde while slipping into his side of the bed.

He mentally scolded himself for nearly taking advantage of the one person he considered a friend. There were so few who he could trust with his whole heart. Puck was one of the few who had enough courage to speak whenever she disagreed with Oberon's decisions. In turn she was also one of the even fewer numbers who he went to for advice. Beneath that mischievous grin stood a goodhearted woman that not many had the privilege of knowing. It was that honesty and courage that attracted him to her from the start. He knew there could never be a chance with his servant, but part of him hoped to change that someday. Unfortunately that relationship was one of the few Titania could never forgive.

The morning came soon enough. Not much time remained until the curfew was lifted unless the fairy army found anything threatening to further the search. The citizens of the kingdom were becoming restless. There were more than thirty versions of Puck's unfortunate story passed between lips, some now believing the attackers were trolls or demons. It was only a matter of time before gossip began and there was little anyone could do to keep people from talking.

Puck woke earlier than her normal hour. The sunlight greeted her with a hundred kisses. She peeked out the entrance to her home to take in all the green surrounding her residence. For the first time in decades she noticed the various shades of green that meshed together to form spring. The early blossoms poked their way through giving strokes of blue, red, and orange to the setting.

Puck leaned against the door and smiled. She reflected on the past week and the events of the previous night. What Oberon said to her repeated in her mind throughout the night and in her dreams. She clutched her elbows and decided to not let the past control her any longer. All the failed searches proved that those fairies were long gone and could do nothing more to harm her. Her brow narrowed and fists clenched when she thought of the pounding she would dish out if ever to lay eyes on one of them again.

Puck leaped into the air and sprinted off towards the aura of her friend and king.

Oberon stood in the company of two soldiers Puck was familiar with, but not close enough to call them friends. She landed across Oberon who gave her a smile. He beckoned her over with a wave. Puck took her spot beside Oberon as she usually did. It filled his heart to see that same confident smile on his servant's face. He placed a hand on her shoulder then returned his attention to the fairies before him.

"Please continue," Oberon said.

"Yes, sir," the lieutenant replied. "He claims to be a traveler and asked if we could allow him shelter for a night or two."

Oberon frowned. "Methinks I am to meet him before I give approval. Summon him to me."

The soldiers bowed then hurried off to fetch the stranger.

"What is all the fuss?" Puck asked.

Oberon stared down at the woman to his left. He gave her a half smile. "No need to fret, my dear," said Oberon. "Merely a wanderer who stumbled upon our realm."

Puck nodded as her grin faded.

Oberon turned to face the female and knelt down on one knee. He placed his hands firmly on Puck's shoulders making her shudder. "Listen carefully, my gentle Robin," he began. "I know what thou thinks. Please, if this 'traveler' is one of the men who caused you are to identify him the second you see his face."

Puck nodded a second time.

"My king," the lower soldier called out when the two of them returned with the fairy.

All eyes fell on the traveler who stood only two centimeters taller than Puck. His long, dark hair fell in layers, framing his face. He bowed before Oberon then turned his attention to the female. His lips formed a smile while his gaze focused solely on her. Puck's eyes widened at the cold, blue eyes staring back at her. They were the same eyes that haunted her nightmares for the past week. Her heart skipped when his eyes narrowed and his mouth formed that famous smirk he left her with before departing the first time.

His mind formed one sentence. With his brain waves he sent the message through Puck's ears without moving his mouth. _Greetings, Puck. We meet once more_.

* * *

What will happen next? Tune in for the next installment.

I wanted to keep true to the way the characters communicate in the play. I'm just curious to what you guys think. Is the Elizabethan/Shakespearean language in dialogue too much of a distraction or does it fit with the story?


	10. Sanguis

Disclaimer: I do not own A Midsummer Night's Dream.

Thank you Acacia59601 and Dr. Who Nut for reviewing the last chapter.

WARNING: There is a bit of violence and a few suggestive themes in this chapter.

* * *

Puck wrapped her arms around herself. The spring's calming warmth quickly switched to the chill of winter. The fairy's smirk burned into her eyes.

"Pray tell, what is thy name?" Oberon asked.

The sprite's gaze switched over to the king. He gave him a sincere smile and a slight bow of his head. "My name is Sanguis, if thou will allow me shelter for but a day or two I shall be forever in your debt, my good lord."

Oberon's lips twitched. He glanced down at Robin to find her eyes fixed on the fairy before them. He could sense the slight trembling in her lips. Her gaping eyes could not tear away from the stranger.

"Puck," Oberon said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Puck jumped and stifled a gasp. She glanced up at her king to find immediate comfort in his eyes. He nodded once. Puck took a glimpse at Sanguis to find his stare locked on her. That smirk, the same one that haunted her in her sleep, glared her in the face. Puck returned her eyes to Oberon and nodded.

"Pardon us, dear Sanguis," Oberon said pulling the female aside. Sanguis's eyes narrowed. He shut his eyes then let out a laugh. After checking to make sure no other ear could reach their conversation Oberon's eyes stared into those of his servant. "Puck, thou must be sure. Is this man the one who attacked you?"

Puck took a second peek at Sanguis then nodded to confirm her answer. "My king, his eyes are those that bar me from sleeping peacefully. That voice refuses to leave my head."

"Are you certain?" Oberon asked once more. "I wish not to take this stranger into custody if there is any doubt."

Puck's face flushed with anger. It baffled her how the man she was closest to, the one who promised to protect her and avenge her assault could doubt her claim.

Puck was about to confirm once more when a familiar voice entered her ears. _One mustn't speak in haste, Puck._ Puck's eyes widened and she immediately turned to where Sanguis stood with his eyes on her. _'Tis not your fault your head was bashed too intense to clearly remember the face of your attacker._ Sanguis cackled.

"Puck?" Oberon asked sensing the change in his servant's face. "Puck, what troubles you?"

_Indeed, Puck, what troubles you?_ Sanguis mocked. _Be sure to think before you accuse, little Puck. The previous beating served merely as a warning, next time I am certain to not be so merciful._

Puck watched the world around her vanish into a realm of darkness. The trees melted into shadows in which the only two living beings consisted of herself and Sanguis. The mentioned fairy moved forward and leaned against Puck's back with his arms dangling over her shoulders. She tried to shake him off to no avail for his hold was too strong.

Sanguis nuzzled his face against Puck's hair. He leaned his lips towards her ear and whispered, "Your Oberon will fail to protect thee. His might cannot compare with mine. His army is defenseless against mine."

Puck glanced back at the smiling fairy. She felt herself losing strength the longer she stared into his eyes. His mere touch paralyzed her body.

"How—how are you—?"

"Telepathy," Sanguis replied. "If I speak through your mind all reality folds, thou may see and hear only what I allow. Even if only for a limited time." Sanguis gripped Puck's shoulders tightly causing her to wince. Were this moment real there would not doubt be bruises left on her arms. "Choose your words carefully, Puck, for thou would not wish any ill fate to befall Oberon."

Puck's eyes widened. Sanguis cackled and Puck found herself standing in the forest again in Oberon's clutches.

"Puck! Puck! Respond!" Oberon shouted while shaking the mentioned.

Puck shook her head while her eyes tried to make sense of the blurry colors. She blinked to find Oberon staring at her. Puck looked over where Sanguis stood with the other soldiers. Her mind raced as she tried to determine if what just happened actually occurred or if it were possible for hysteria to create such a realistic illusion.

"Puck, please answer. Is Sanguis the assailant?" Oberon sternly asked.

_Do answer him, Puck. _Puck's throat became dry. _Speak the truth and a blade will find its way into the depths of Oberon's flesh. Is it possible for the king to survive a wound so deep? Dare to discover, Puck?_

Puck's legs wobbled. She fell into Oberon's arms.

"Puck?" Oberon asked weakly.

Puck shook her head. "I cannot be certain at this time, my king." Puck's eyelids fell and she leaned into Oberon's arms.

Oberon snapped his eyes shut and turned his head to the side, muttering a curse under his breath. He placed his arms around Puck's back and opened his eyes to glare in the direction of Sanguis. A smirk fell on the king's face.

He excused himself from Puck's embrace and made his way over to the guest with Puck in tow. Oberon crossed his arms and Puck sat cross-legged on the ground beside him as she normally did. She leaned with her elbows resting on her calves and her face supported by her hands. The soldiers glanced up at their king awaiting their orders. Sanguis merely smiled.

"I welcome you to my kingdom, friend," Oberon said extending his hand. Sanguis accepted Oberon's gesture and firmly shook hands with him. Oberon shivered upon touching the stranger's skin. Oberon released his hold on Sanguis and turned to face the soldiers. "Extend a room to Sanguis, he is to be treated as my guest."

"Yes, sir," the soldiers said in unison.

"I thank thee, my lord," Sanguis said with a sly smile. He mockingly bowed before Oberon then followed after the two warriors.

Oberon's narrowed eyes followed Sanguis' every move. He knelt down by Puck who was struggling to keep a smile for Oberon's sake. Her face almost appeared painted. Oberon placed a hand on Puck's shoulder. The smaller fairy leaned her temple against his strong arm. Oberon lifted Puck without breaking her smile. Oberon looked away from the false grin that shamed her famous one of a carefree spirit.

Puck fought back the many emotions stirring in her mind. As she stared upon the king's handsome face, the mouth that recently spoke sincere concerns for her well-being, the eyes that held pity, there was no way she could allow any harm to come to him.

* * *

Had Oberon the power he would have never allowed the nightfall. The decision of dark and light rested outside his authority, though for Puck he would give half his kingdom to allow her the sun's comfort a moment longer.

Puck readied herself for bed. She stood in a semi-sheer, lilac gown, her curls hanging loosely about her frame. The firefly caught under a jar supplied her with enough light until she retired for slumber in which she would release him from his cage.

A shadow moved outside the entrance to Puck's home. She spun around with a gasp to find those malevolent blue eyes staring back at her. He walked in smooth step past the threshold.

"You will do well to announce your present with a knock," Puck boldly stated. "'Tis not polite to barge in on a lady unannounced."

Sanguis chuckled. "Were thou a lady and not a putrid soul masquerading as such." Puck stepped backwards, Sanguis mimicking her retreat with an advance. Puck bumped into a stone serving as a table. Sanguis moved forward and grasped her forearm. "Would thou agree?"

"Let me go!" shouted Puck, pulling her arm from his grasp.

Sanguis laughed. He grabbed her by the hair with one arm and the other grasping her by the bicep. He leaned forward with his lips against her neck. "Thy strength has no comparison with mine."

"I complied with your wishes, Oberon knows not the truth," Puck replied trying to hide her bated breath. "Thou have taken enough, I beg you, let me be."

"There is no one to protect thee," Sanguis laughed. "None came to your rescue before and none shall tonight." He licked his lips. "If thou scream I will be forced to slit thy throat." Sanguis released Puck's hair to produce a blade from his pocket.

Puck's eyes widened. She was certain Oberon's men would have searched him before allowing him access to the kingdom.

Sanguis' arm slid down Puck's. He pushed himself against her body. Puck squirmed all while he laughed and reached for her thighs. Puck tightly shut her eyes and kicked him in the testicles. Sanguis howled out in pain giving Puck a chance to knock the knife from his hand. The blade landed under a flower chair in the corner. Sanguis glared at the female then jumped in the direction of the knife. The heat in Puck's heart intensified. She smelt blood and looked down at her wrist to see a thin line serving as a souvenir from when she forced the knife from Sanguis' grip.

"Puck!" Oberon called from outside.

Sanguis growled and rose to his feet.

"I shall return," Sanguis threatened with the bloody knife pointed in Puck's face. He nodded to the wound on her arm. "Do well to treat that."

Oberon peeked in through the door to find a disheveled Puck shaking and the stranger looking equally tousled.

"May I inquire what happened?" Oberon asked.

Sanguis stepped forward with the knife hidden in his grasp. "My only intentions were to say goodnight to this lovely sprite who was kind enough to serve me at dinner."

Oberon looked over at Puck. Sanguis displayed the blade in his grasp and motioned stabbing Oberon in the back of the neck.

Puck offered a sweet smile to her king. "Sanguis speaks the truth. He alarmed me upon entry, but now I see I was mistaken."

"Best dreams, lovely Puck," Sanguis said upon taking his leave.

Oberon listened to the silent hum of the firefly. The closer he listened he could hear the staccato of Puck's breath as she shuddered. The night was too warm for it to be due to weather. Never before had Puck kept her feelings hidden from him, they shared all their secrets. Whether it be political, an affair, or simple talk of dreams, there was none he kept from her. Their bond was rightfully envied by the queen. Now the woman stood not a foot from him with a steel wall between the two. Still Oberon decided not to press the matter until Puck chose to open the door.

Puck moved to where she stashed cobwebs incase of an emergency. She wrapped it tightly about her wrist until the blood no longer seeped through. Puck turned to face Oberon who offered her a kind smile in hopes she would send one in return. Puck looked away.

"If all is well, Robin, I shall take my leave," Oberon said with a bow of his head. He lifted the petal that shielded the entrance to Puck's shelter. "Goodnight."

"Oberon!" Puck called grasping onto his arm. The fairy king turned to face the tearstained eyes of Puck. The smaller fairy moved forward. "Please, my king, I ask that you say with me tonight." She pulled Oberon in for a tight embrace. "Please, hold me safe, just for tonight."

The scent from Puck's hair enticed him. He wrapped his arms around her back tighter. The little light shining revealed the form of her slender legs beneath the gown. Oberon swallowed and turned his head away. Puck's fingers pushed firmly against Oberon's back. He inhaled to keep his heart from breaching his chest.

"Do not leave me," Puck whispered. "I need you."

Oberon tucked Puck's head against his chest. She quivered, but no longer due to fear or the chill of the air.

Titania was already asleep and not due to wake until noon. Surely the queen would not mind her husband fulfilling a favor of one so loyal to him. With a stranger in their land, one who caused Puck to fall speechless, one who could make her shiver, it was only right he be around to protect her.

Oberon carried Puck to her bed. He promised he would only stay until she fell asleep, or at least until dawn. Sure he could ask a soldier from his army to stand guard at Puck's door, but did not want to risk raising suspicions from those in his kingdom, nor embarrass Puck.

Puck stretched out and yawned before Oberon could place the covers over her. His only wish now was that she had selected another garment that spared him the display of her perfect legs. Oberon bit his cheek while Puck quickly pulled the blanket over herself and turned on her side. Oberon crawled on the other side, making sure to stay above the blankets, and pulled Puck close.

He brushed her hair out of her face which made her smile if just for a second. That split moment was all it took to give him hope. Someday he would see her smile again.


	11. Intentions

WARNING: There is a graphic fight scene in this chapter. There are also some suggestive themes in this chapter, but as with the last few it's nothing explicit.

* * *

The morning came sooner than expected. Oberon stirred and let out a moan. He sat up while stretching and looked around the unfamiliar setting. Startled he looked down at the woman who was not his wife. Sharing a bed with a woman outside his marriage was not uncommon for the king of fairies, but it still surprised him when he woke to another woman. Unlike his usual affairs, his intentions with the one beside him were pure.

Through the curls he could see the angelic face of one closer to his soul than the woman he bound himself to so long ago. There had been many nights with Titania in which he wished the beautiful woman beneath him was in fact his dearest servant. Robin, the woman he desired the most was the one affair his wife could never forgive. The sunlight glistened off Robin's face.

Oberon stood and slowly walked over to the door. He pulled back the curtain to reveal the sun creeping through the forest. The rest of the kingdom was still lost in slumber. He glanced back at the sleeping angel. No longer was she shuddering or feigning a smile on his behalf. Her body no longer shook. The air gracefully entered and exited her lungs, giving her torso the gentle rise and fall. The humming sound from her mouth was enough to lull him back to sleep.

Oberon crept back towards Puck and gently shook her shoulder. After all it was not right for a servant to snooze while her master stood awake and rested. Puck moaned and forced her eyes open. She sat up upon seeing the smile on Oberon's face.

"Good morning, my gentle Robin," Oberon greeted.

Puck rubbed at the crust in her eyes. She wanted to smile for so many mornings she wished she could wake next to the fairy king. His face was the one who merrily danced about her most pleasant dreams before Sanguis invaded her life to plague her with nightmares for the rest of her being. Several times after the attack she desired to take her own life merely to relieve herself of the nightmares. However at that moment she woke to realize for the first time since the incident she had the pleasure of a peaceful night's sleep.

"Could a morn' be more fair than thee?" Obreon asked staring out the window.

"I beg your pardon?" Puck asked immediately being thrown into the harsh realities of the world. Those same fears that seized her heart the instant she realized Oberon stood in her bedchamber returned. She could tell by his clothing, the same he wore the day before, that he had not left her shelter. Puck glanced over at the other side of her bed, the spot generally saved for Diamond, or various other lovers, to find the sheets tossed about. Her memory was a good one, never once had it failed her, yet now she sat there in her bed dreading what she failed to remember could have happened during the previous night.

Oberon realized his blunder and gave his best attempt to cover. "The morning, never was one as fair as this sky." He pointed to the sun waking every blossom in sight. The clouds were white without any threat of a rainstorm coming.

Puck threw off the covers to find herself draped in the sheer gown. Her head ached from trying to remember all the events of the previous night. Puck's face reddened as naughty thoughts slipped into her mind. They were soon erased when the face of that horrid fairy surfaced. She gripped her stomach to force down the bile trying to make its way up her esophagus. She swallowed her own spit and lifted her eyes to stare at the back of Oberon's head. Her memory of the prior night was but a blur. Oberon's smile did little to ease her worries.

Puck jumped up and grabbed hold of Oberon's wrist. The fairy king faced his servant. "My lord, pray tell of last night's happenings."

Oberon stepped back. "Thou does not remember?"

Puck shook her head. She could tell through his tone he was teasing. Puck nearly smiled as the merriment in his voice took her back to a more blissful time, one in which she did not need to worry of strangers seeking to cause her harm, a time when she could freely jest with her friends. Her stomach twisted at the thought that she had done something shameless. This was the kind of shame Titania would never forgive. Her brain nagged and would continue to do so until she knew the truth. It annoyed her to inquire, but it was the only way to hush the obnoxious voice pounding in her head.

Puck let out a flustered sigh and looked up at the king. The sight of Puck displaying one of her famous emotions brought peace to his heart. Puck spoke, feeling it was best to come right out and ask instead of tiptoeing about. "Think me neither pompous nor vain, but did I come to know you last night?"

Oberon was about to give a witty reply in return when he saw the serious expression on his servant's face. He had his fun, but now it was time to give her the answers she required. He hoped it was only a bit longer until the Puck he loved returned.

Oberon shook his head. "I merely offered myself as protection last night." Puck's lips parted then returned to their original state upon Oberon's next words. "I apologize for not asking, but with a stranger in our land, I felt it was best to keep you guarded. I figured you would rather appreciate one you could trust rather than one who would either worry constantly or mock you, my dear."

Puck nodded. "Thank you, my king. 'Twas most considerate of you."

Oberon nodded again. He smiled and stepped forward. His fingers stroked underneath Puck's chin nearly making her purr. "Answer me this, dearest Robin, is it possible for thou to remember how thee woke this morn?"

"From my bed?" Puck asked not sure where Oberon was heading with the question.

Oberon laughed. "I mean the state in which you woke."

The question caught Puck off guard. Sure she just rose from her slumber, but her state was already forgotten. The look upon the king's face showed he was not ready to push the question aside. Puck sat down on the chair and scratched her head. Oberon chuckled at the sight of Puck's curls being tossed to and fro about her head.

"I remember a sound sleep," Puck replied. She stood. "I have not had one in so long, I was beginning to think my nights would forever be plagued by that fairy's taunts, his face forever haunting me."

Oberon moved forward and pulled Puck close. He wrapped his arms around her. Puck leaned her face against Oberon's built chest. She felt warm and safe in his strong embrace. The fear in her heart subsided. At that moment it mattered not that Sanguis was a master of telepathy, there was no way he could defeat her king in a battle of brute strength. Part of her dared that monster to try and pull a blade on Oberon. It would bring her pleasure to see Oberon sever Sanguis' fingers one at a time.

She suddenly remembered the moment when Sanguis brought her into that realm of black. He had power she could only dream of possessing. In that world he was the master of everything and everyone else had to succumb to his will. If he seized Oberon's mind he could come up with much more torturous ways to murder him all while forcing Puck to witness.

Puck tightened her hold on Oberon's back. The fairy king looked down at the shaking woman in his arms. Puck pulled away trying to keep a stoic look upon her face. There was no way she could risk Oberon's safety, or the well-being of the kingdom.

"Puck, what troubles thee?" Oberon asked.

Puck shook her head. "Unsettling thoughts creep upon me at these hours," Puck replied trying to balance a shaky voice. "The kind that even a lovely morning cannot barricade."

Oberon took hold of Puck's hands when he felt a stiff and sticky substance about her wrist. He looked down to see a bloodstained dressing surrounding the wound.

"What is this?" he questioned.

Puck immediately covered the cobwebs with her other hand hoping by not seeing Oberon would suddenly forget. It was a childish notion, but at the moment there was no other explanation to give the king.

"Puck, I asked a question," Oberon warned. "Do not disobey my orders."

"It was an accident," Puck said in half truth.

Oberon ripped away the bandage to reveal the incision.

"This is the work of a blade," Oberon said examining the wound. "Has thou forgotten my involvment in battles many centuries ago? Indeed I was younger and more agile, but I shall never forget all I saw during the war. I have witnessed many stabbings and know their appeances depending on how they are caused." Oberon surveyed the injury closer. "It seems as if one attempted to push away an assailant." His eyes met hers. "The blood smells fresh, not even a day old." He stared into Puck's eyes, his looming presence standing over her. "Puck, speak now, who is responsible for this recent injury?"

Puck shuddered. She regained her composition then spoke. "I choose silence on your behalf." Oberon's brow lifted. Puck continued, "I must not speak to protect the one whose life would be endangered were he to know the truth."

"Pray clarify," Oberon stated.

Puck shook her head, "I must not allow any harm to find thee. I received warning from the attacker that were I to reveal his identity, thou would be his first victim." Puck swallowed. "Only this time he means not only to assault his victim, but steal his life."

Oberon's hands grasped Puck's shoulders. "Robin, thou must speak his name now." Puck tried to protest, but the fairy king would hear none of her excuses. "I understand thou wishes no harm to come to me, but—"

"Please, I'd rather die a thousand deaths than see you suffer one," Puck pleaded. "My love for thee is too great to measure, too strong to withhold. I love thee more than myself. I wish nothing more than your prosperity and happiness."

Oberon shut his eyes. He fell to his knees and pulled Puck onto his lap as he had done on numerous occasions. She always knew what to say to melt his heart. Her heart was always in the right place, even when playing vicious pranks on others, she meant nothing more than to see him smile. It was because of her heart he was so quick to forgive her mistakes. He only longed to see her smile once more. He desired for her to know he loved her as much as she did him. However now was not the moment for such feelings to surface. He had a mission and even if it meant betraying his beloved's heart he needed to succeed.

Oberon placed his fingers atop Puck's lips. The smaller fairy glanced up at her king. She was reminded again why she was so willing to serve him even at the risk of her own life. In his arms she felt no pain, nor did she feel judged.

"Thou must never concern thyself with my life," Oberon spoke. "Your heart is strong." He moved his finger up and gently touched her nose. He hugged her tighter. His lips caressed her cheek. "Know that I love thee more than my very kingdom. Were I not bound to one so vain and jealous I would be free to love you for all eternity."

Puck leaned into the opening in Oberon's neck. It seemed the perfect fit for the shape of her head. For the first time in her life she envied Titania. Why should someone so selfish and worthless be allowed to be in the arms of one so perfect for her? It was not as though the queen appreciated her blessing for she screwed around with as many men as Oberon did women. Were Puck allowed the chance to be with Oberon she would put aside all coquettish behavior and remain true only to the king, her true love.

"I love thee, Puck," Oberon spoke. He kissed her on the forehead.

"It's not ours to decide," Puck sadly replied.

Oberon kissed Puck on the tip of her nose. "I yearn to protect my dearest. My beloved, please tell me what thou fears most." He pressed his lips against hers. Puck's hands found themselves tangled in the king's long locks. She wrapped her legs around his back. Oberon slid his tongue atop Puck's. She pressed her body tight against his. Oberon's hands slipped down Puck's back then firmly pressed their way back up again. He halted the kisses for a moment to allow her a chance to speak.

"Puck has no fear of man, nor beast, nor fairy alike," Puck replied. "Not for my own sake, but a strong fear for thee."

Oberon nuzzled against Puck's ear before sucking on the lobe. He whispered so only she could hear. "Pray tell, gentle Robin, who desires to cause me harm. I must protect us both from his torment."

"Thy army has no power against his," Puck warned. She kissed his neck.

"Perhaps not," Oberon replied. He smirked and ceased the kissing for a second or two. He hated deceiving one so loyal, but for her safety he was willing to do that and more. He loosened her up enough to attempt to dive in for the kill. "But alone I have my doubts Sanguis can overpower us."

"Perhaps not," Puck replied.

Oberon smirked. Puck's eyes widened the moment she realized what she confessed. She pushed a smug Oberon from her body.

"Thou used me!" Puck accused, pointing a finger at the king.

"Puck, my intentions were thy safety I assure thee," Oberon defended. Puck's narrowed eyes burrowed fear into the depths of Oberon's heart. Although he would be lying if he admitted he did not find her anger to be attractive. Oberon stepped back. "I reign this kingdom. Whether you approve or not, it's my responsibility to protect the inhabitants which includes thee." Oberon stepped forward and placed a hand on Puck's shoulder. "Please stay here while I deal with our enemy." With those words Oberon took his leave from Puck's residence.

Puck growled. Her heart burned with anger. It baffled her how someone who claimed to care so deeply for her could sneak in and gather the desired information without her noticing. She smirked, no doubt Oberon was a crafty thief. Even in her extreme loathing for the king, an emotion that would vanish with the sunset, she envied his tactics.

Puck considered Oberon's orders. Usually she was more than willing to comply with his demands, but this time she felt the need to go against them. Puck quickly changed into something more appropriate, a dress made of yellow rose petals, and took off after her king.

* * *

Sanguis stood in the company of Oberon's men. He drank their sweetest nectar and feasted on the sugar cakes baked by the best cooks in the kingdom. Diamond, Mustardseed, and the like were glad to have someone so polite and good-humored in their company. It had been so long since they could trust outsiders, but having received Oberon's invitation they were expected to give him the best welcome anyone could offer.

Seeing this man in their kingdom brought upon mixed emotions. Those who wanted the curfew lifted and those who disbelieved Puck's statement were glad to take in a stranger. They hoped that by having Sanguis in their company the others could see how ridiculous their fears truly were. Those who still feared the outsiders wanted the nightfall to hurry so Sanguis would be on his way the next morning. Those who held no opinion either way were content to have someone so pleasant to entertain them.

Titania was busy ordering her servants to tend to Sanguis' every whim. Peaseblossom approached their guest with a goblet of wine from the nearby village.

"Thou should feel appreciated," Mustardseed stated. "That drink is a rarity that is poured only on rare occasions, or when we feel one is worthy enough to drink." He remembered the last time human wine was given to a guest was when their queen took an interest in that donkey by the name of Bottom. He was not too fond of the visitor, but seeing his queen behave so foolish rewarded him enough to continue serving the simple man.

"I thank the entire kingdom," Sanguis said with a laugh. "Thy kindness and hospitality shall never go unnoticed." He lifted his goblet to the sky and downed it in one gulp. He licked the stray beads from his lip. "Quite an appeasing taste."

The crowd's laughter and merriment suddenly ceased when the king stepped onto the scene. Titania was about to rise and greet her husband when she noticed the scowl on his face. Titania hurried over to Oberon and placed her palm on his chest.

"Oberon?" she questioned with fear in her voice.

Oberon lowered his eyes to his wife's face. "Titania, please lead yourself and the other fairies to safety at once," he whispered.

Titania's eyes widened. She tried to speak but she could only manage to stammer.

Oberon grabbed her wrist. "Titania, my thoughts are sound." He shifted his eyes over in Sanguis' direction. "This demon has done well to deceive us all." He spun Titania around placing himself in between his wife and the rogue. "He is the one we sought. He came after Puck just last night. Perhaps to finish his work, we know not, only his intentions are impure."

"My good king," Sanguis said making his way over to Oberon.

The king made sure to use himself as a shield to protect Titania. The blonde was unsure how to take this news. Usually she could tell a person's character, but after all that had happened recently it was quite possible her hopes had blinded her judgment. Her husband would never do anything to interfere with her or the kingdom's safety.

Sanguis mockingly bowed before the king. "I speak the truth when I confess I am thrilled to stand before someone as mighty as you. The name Oberon reaches the far ends of the globe. It is said that thy name brings fear to the hearts of the mightiest fairy monarchs. None dare go against thy rule lest they harbor a death wish." Sanguis laughed. "Speak, Oberon, be that the truth?"

Oberon sneered at the stranger. "Thy treachery has gone far enough, Sanguis, be that your true name."

Sanguis merely smirked at Oberon's stance. "I see a little imp has revealed my identity." He stroked his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Perhaps she is a mere fool for choosing not to heed my warnings." Sanguis laughed at his own words.

"As a fair king I offer you one chance to leave my kingdom on your own," Oberon stated despite what he wished to do to the fairy's face. "Thou have five seconds to pass from my land—I know of thy speed and have given thee an ample amount of time to flee." Oberon clenched his fists. "By that moment if thou remain in my land you answer to my laws."

Sanguis smirked. "Where is she?"

Oberon grabbed Sanguis' wrists. "Thou need not worry thyself with her location."

"Who does the king speak of?" Moth asked.

Peaseblossom shrugged and urged her sister to remain quiet.

"Thou cannot threaten one such as myself," Sanguis retorted. "For I answer to none."

Oberon grabbed Sanguis by the collar of his tunic. Sanguis only smirked at Oberon's glare.

"Thy power is limited," Sanguis laughed. He kicked Oberon in the stomach which caused the king to release the scoundrel. "I merely seek Puck." He stood up with a finger pointed in the air. "Be I permitted access to her, I shall allow the others to leave without harm."

"And if denied this request?" asked Oberon.

Sanguis smirked. "My men surround thy forest." He pointed his index finger at Oberon's face. "At my command they move on the civilians."

"Please, do no harm to my subjects," Oberon begged. The rouge smiled with the most evil of smiles. Never before would he have doubted his own army, but upon seeing the damage these rogues could cause to one of his strongest, he dare not test their strength against the frailer ones.

"Then you surrender your precious one?" Sanguis asked. He grinned. "Thou were quick to rush to her rescue last night, were you not?" Sanguis laughed. "Perhaps you felt guilty for not saving her the first time." Sanguis tilted his head to the side and questioned with a hum.

Puck landed behind Oberon. Sanguis' eyes fell on Puck. He smirked and gave a hearty cackle. Oberon glanced over to see Puck standing there.

Sanguis returned his gaze to Oberon. He took advantage of Oberon's distraction to kick him in the knee. Oberon howled in pain and fell to the ground. Sanguis decked Oberon in the face which made the rest of the fairies scream. The females covered their eyes while others leaned into the arms of the males. Titania stood with her mouth gaping. Puck found herself gurgling while trying to call out to her king. Oberon glanced up to come face to face with a metal object. Sanguis slipped the blade of his knife beneath Oberon's chin.

"Your servant was warned of the consequences for disobeying my orders," Sanguis laughed. He allowed the blade to nick Oberon's chin. Titania shrieked the fainted into Mustardseed's arms. Sanguis grabbed Oberon by the hair and hoisted him up. He placed the point of the knife against Oberon's abdomen. He turned to face Puck, "Tell me, my dear Puck, was it worth it?" He laughed and sliced a gash into Oberon's chest.

"Let him be!" Puck cried. She stepped forward. "Do what you will with me but spare him this torture."

"Puck, stay back!" Oberon ordered. He then glared at the attacker. "Stay away from Puck and the rest of my kingdom."

Sanguis licked the blood from the knife. "I mean them no harm. If they comply with my wishes no harm shall befall them."

Oberon glanced over to where his wife rested in the arms of one of his strongest soldiers. Mustardseed's eyes met with Oberon's. Oberon nodded and held up two fingers. Mustardseed nodded at the coded command. He gave a quick nod to the soldiers beneath him who quickly began to evacuate the others to the safety of the forest while others formed in groups to take on the threat intending to invade their land.

"Your men can hear your call?" Oberon asked.

"They can hear me at any moment, anywhere," Sanguis replied.

"He speaks the truth," Puck replied. She stepped forward with one hand on a low branch. "He holds the ability to communicate with his mind."

"Telepathy?" Oberon questioned. "I confess I've heard of said trick, but never seen it performed."

"A simple skill I learned from a wizard nearly a century ago," Sanguis stated. "Quite a handy skill if I may say so."

Oberon glanced over to find most of the fairies had been moved to safety. He needed to stall Sanguis only a moment longer.

"Answer me this one question," Oberon said.

"If that be your dying wish I shall fulfill without conditions," Sanguis said with a bow. He tossed a bruised Oberon against a rock. The surface left a lump on Oberon's forehead.

"For what reason did you attack Puck?" Oberon asked. "She has caused you no harm. She wished you and your band no ill will. What pleasure could you possibly receive from her pain?"

Sanguis smiled then turned towards Puck. "Feast your eyes upon your dearest Puck." He extended both arms towards the mentioned fairy. Puck's arms hung loosely by her side while she waited to hear his reason. Sanguis laughed. "Can thou remember a time when she was the most feared of fairies? The one everyone dreaded to come across. The one responsible for misfortunes, the one who laughed in the face of all dangers. She acted as an inspiration to all who desired to never be controlled." Sanguis stepped forward and put his hand on Puck. The female shook him off and growled at the one who made a mockery out of her. "So many set out to tame this wild one, but none could succeed." He turned to face several of Puck's past lovers who remained despite the king's orders. His eyes eventually stopped on Diamond. "Now could you?"

Puck looked away. Diamond clenched his fists. He made eye contact with Oberon, his eyes begging for the order to tear into Sanguis.

"None of you could tame her," Sanguis repeated. He turned to Oberon. "You were the only one to control her, but still could not tame her attitude." He pointed the knife against himself. "I am the only one who ever succeeded in taming this creature." He turned back towards Puck and placed his hand on her head. "She's no longer a threat. You were once someone special in my mind, the toughest of fairies, one deserving of my respect." Sanguis snatched Puck's wrist and his smile faded. "Then upon realization that you served the mighty king himself, even of your own will. You enjoyed playing the servant." He spat in her face which caused Diamond to lunge forward. Mustardseed and another soldier grabbed hold of Diamond in an attempt to restrain him. Sanguis grabbed hold of Puck's face. "Thou art nothing more than a miserable flea, a sniveling worm, a faceless shrew, nothing, no one, just like the rest." Sanguis nodded towards the rest of the kingdom. "One who throws away such independence can never deserve such respect." Sanguis' strength was thrice that of Puck. He gripped her wrist tighter and tossed her down by his feet. He placed the cold blade of the knife upon her neck "Confess to the kingdom how much you fear me. How my face fills thy heart with dread. How there can never be a peaceful moment for thee for as long as I roam the earth." Sanguis laughed. "Puck has fallen."

Puck felt the stinging in her heart grow. Sanguis stepped forward and slapped her in the face.

"Kneel down like the insect you are!" Sanguis commanded. He grabbed her by the elbow and tossed against a tree trunk. A stream of blood trickled down her forehead. "Thou will do as I command." He licked his lips and stepped forward. "I will have my way." He picked her up and pushed her against the same tree. He pressed himself against her and let his lips caress her neck. He whispered into her ear, "Give into me, Puck." He pointed the knife towards Oberon. "Or I tear out his throat."

Oberon managed to lift himself into a kneeling position. "Is that the man thou art?" he asked. "One that takes advantage of one weaker than himself? One who claims his strength by stealing the dignity from another?"

"Indeed Puck is stronger than anyone else I know," Diamond confessed. "She may tease and trick others, but never were her intentions to cause harm. That is the difference between the two of you." Diamond pointed at the female. "The reason she can be loved and respected and why a coward such as thee never can."

Sanguis released Puck and laughed at how she limply fell to her knees. Diamond waited not for instructions for he rushed to his beloved's side. He wrapped his arms around her back and pushed her head into the curve of his neck. One hand repeatedly petted her hair.

Sanguis stopped just short of a limping Oberon. He smirked then punched the king in the face. Oberon stumbled backwards and toppled over a jagged stone. He cut his arms and back on the rocks that broke his fall. Sanguis hovered the knife over the king's neck, daring any of the warriors to step closer.

The scent of blood filtered into Puck's nose. She used Diamond to support her to her feet. Her eyes glared at the man holding Oberon's end in his hand. The stinging in her chest increased until her eyes exploded in red. Her hands shook, but no longer out of fear. Only one desire lingered in her heart, one her brain vividly displayed behind her eyes, one she would make a reality.

Puck laughed. "So long I dreaded your return, Sanguis," Puck admitted. "You kept me in fear all this long. So many nightmares ended with me fearing thou would appear beside my bed." She looked up at her assailant with a full smile. "Now I see you can cause me no harm if I will it not." Puck grabbed Sanguis' shirt. "Last time thou stood in a group. Alone against seven of your strength I cannot fend for myself, but now thou art alone." She clenched her fist. "No longer will I fear thee." With those words she kneed Sanguis in the stomach. She then punched him in the face.

Sanguis dropped the knife when reaching up to feel the blood pouring from his nose. Puck wrapped her fingers about Sanguis' neck.

"I wish to see thee no longer," Puck shouted as she tossed Sanguis on the ground. "Though thou hast stolen much from me, my intentions were never to take your life. Depart from my land, my thoughts, and my dreams." With those words she walked away from Sanguis and knelt down beside Oberon. "My lord, wilt thou live?"

Oberon nodded. "I need the remedy immediately."

Puck nodded and assisted Oberon to his feet. Diamond rushed over to the other side.

"Fret not, my king," Diamond stated. "Thou art in good hands."

Sanguis gripped his hand around his knife and with a growl lunged for the fairy king. Puck spun around and pushed a bleeding Oberon to the ground. She used her body as a shield for the wounded. Oberon glanced up at the hero that was his friend, his love. She looked down at him and gave a half smile. Oberon slipped his arms around her neck and pulled her down towards himself. He pressed his lips against hers. Puck's fingers pressed against Oberon's back. She leaned in for a second kiss.

The two parted the second they saw Sanguis' shadow approaching. Puck jumped up ready for the next attack. She kicked Sanguis twice then punched him nearly a foot away. She glared at the fairy standing before her, embarrassed that she allowed him to intimidate her for so long. He was nothing more than a bully who fed off the fear of those he claimed to be weaker than himself. Without his mind tricks and Oberon a good ways away there was nothing he could use against her.

Sanguis lunged forward and balled up his fist. The smaller fairy ducked then blocked his other fist with her forearm. She released a kick to his thigh. Sanguis was thrown back a few feet and landed in a kneeling position. Puck lowered herself into a defensive stance, almost daring him to come at her.

Diamond chose to stay back and let Puck handle the much needed conflict. Seeing the woman he loved had returned gave him a reason to gleam with a full smile.

Sanguis gripped the knife tightly in one hand. His other hand formed a fist which aimed itself for Puck's body. She dodged in time and sent a punch of her own in his direction. Sanguis blocked by using the weapon. Puck flinched when the sharp edge grazed her knuckles. The distraction gave Sanguis the time he needed to construct a strategy. The rouge laughed away the idea of planning and sent his fist flying. Puck looked up a second too late. Sanguis landed the blow directly in Puck's face.

Puck crashed into a few flowers. She rolled about in the soil, catching her balance on one of the stems, her blood trickling down said stem. She stood up and wiped away the blood pouring from her nose. She glanced around in search of her opponent. Puck gasped when she realized where the fiend would be heading. She whipped her head to where Oberon stood helplessly watching. Sanguis was not there. She felt a presence directly behind her. Puck did not have time to scream as he hovered over her with the knife aimed for her throat.

Diamond removed the javelin from his belt and impaled Sanguis through the abdomen. The rogue fairy cried out in pain as Diamond kicked him off his weapon. The once clean spear was now stained with fairy blood. Sanguis dropped the blade and placed both hands atop his bleeding wound.

"Send a healer for him," Oberon whispered while limping towards the other two.

"With all due respect, my lord, I doubt any medicine will save him," Puck muttered.

The three watched as Sanguis thrashed about on the ground. He took one last look at Puck and smiled before taking his last breath. His face fell into the grass towards the left as his eyes closed for the final time. A sea of red covered the dew-stained grass.

Puck leaned against Oberon glad his injuries were nowhere near as deep as the fallen. She tightened her hold on Oberon.

"Even after all he has done, I still pity him," Puck said, unable to remove her eyes from the bleeding corpse. The blood soaked into the ground and would soon be used as good fertilizer for flowers.

Oberon used the two for support as he stood despite their pleas for him to remain still until one could fetch a healer.

Oberon's eyes met Diamond's. "Have the men surround the forest and arrest any outsider who may be lurking nearby." Oberon groaned in both pain and frustration. "My intentions were not to take them all into custody, but until all has been cleared we must proceed with caution." He glanced down at the deceased. "I wish for no more blood to be spilled in our land."

"Yes, my lord," Diamond said with a bow. He placed his hand on Puck and offered her a smile before heading off to fulfill the king's wishes.

Puck gently supported Oberon in her arms. Despite the pain he managed to smile up at her. Puck replied with a smile of her own; the smile that had been lost of late had finally found its way back home. Oberon stroked Puck's cheek with his finger. He let his hand fall from her face merely to see the extent of her smile. She stood the way he remembered and never again wished to see her bereft of one again.

* * *

I thank everyone who has read this story. There is one more chapter to come, but so far I hope you all have enjoyed this piece. Have a wonderful day!


	12. To Forget

Here is the final chapter to this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.

Thank you Angle1 and FireFox Vixen for the reviews of the last chapter.

* * *

Three months had passed since the death of Sanguis. Ten of his followers were captured that same day on the outskirts of the forest. After two weeks in the military's custody they were released. Eight of the ten chose to leave upon swearing an oath to never cause another creature harm from that day forth. The penalty for breaking the oath was their lives. During his reign Oberon was only forced to execute two fairies, and he desired to never be put in the situation where he was required to sentence another to death. The remaining two fairies decided to dwell amongst the kingdom: one became a soldier in Oberon's army and another a servant to the queen. In time all, including Puck, were able to forgive their previous allegiances.

Three days following Sanguis' demise the spring rain began. Within the first month the rain washed away the memories of the fallen rogue. By the dawning of the summer most had forgotten the sins associated with the invader. Only a handful could even remember his name.

Puck was not one of the fortunate few. She would never forget his face, the twisted smile when he broke her body and her spirit. She would never forget those eyes that gleamed in glee while he listened to her cries of pain as if it were a music box with a sweet melody he could play forever. She would never forget his chapped fingers as they stroked her face. For the first time she envied the others in her kingdom, she wished that like them, she could forget.

On the second day of summer many fairies danced in merriment at the arrival of the new season. Puck fluttered off in search of her king. She found Oberon with his band of fairies sitting by the river. Puck smiled as she moved towards him. Oberon's ears picked up the sound of familiar wings and greeted her with a smile of his own. Puck landed on the stone next to the one that supported Oberon's body.

Oberon nodded to the others who surrounded him, all of which understood his reasoning. They took off, several of them offering a polite salutation to Oberon's favorite servant. Puck saluted them then continued towards her original destination. Oberon extended his arm to allow Puck to snuggle close to him. She leaned her head on his chest. The memory of the moments she catered to her injured lord surfaced everytime she found herself in his embrace.

_Oberon's wounds healed within two days of receiving them. Puck refused to leave his side until the healer gave him permission to rise. Titania pretended not to feel a spark of jealousy upon witnessing the lithe fairy hovering about her husband, tending to his every whim. Titania's train urged her not to watch if seeing him in agony caused her further distress. Titania heeded her servants' advice, although she dare not mutter the truth behind her misery lest it cause her further humiliation. The queen considered ordering her husband to send Puck away, but knew if she gave such a request he would forsake her and perhaps his kingdom to be in the company of one so loyal, one who loved him more than she._

_Puck blamed herself for the damage Oberon took on her behalf. The words from Diamond, Mustardseed, the healer, and even Titania herself that she was not the one who caused him harm did little to ease her mind. Puck knew that if she had never crossed Sanguis' path that morning, Oberon would have never obtained those wounds._

_Puck rested on her knees beside Oberon's bed. She folded her hands atop the sheets and leaned her head upon them. Her eyes watched Oberon's chest rise and fall. His breathing had returned to normal. To see him relaxed gave her a reason to smile._

_Oberon stirred. He moaned then blinked twice before fully opening his eyes. He turned to face Puck who had lifted her head and awaited further instructions. Oberon lifted his arm and gently caressed Puck's face. She leaned into the touch and placed her petite hand atop of his. _

"_Be ye in pain?" Puck asked as she curled her fingers around his._

_Oberon shook his head. The slight wince betrayed his gesture. Puck chuckled and suggested that Oberon not move his neck too swiftly. The major injuries included his neck from colliding with the rock and his leg which would take some time to recover. Although no bones were broken and the bruises had begun to fade, the healer ordered Oberon to gradually put weight on that leg. Puck knew the moment the king received his instructions that he would disobey. By the next sunrise Oberon would be up and walking, disregarding any medical advice._

_Oberon licked his dry lips. As if on cue Puck reached over to the container of water. She poured some into a vessel and lifted it to Oberon's mouth. He gladly gulped down the cool liquid. Once satisfied he looked up at the clouds and knew the rain season would soon approach. Puck stroked a few stray hairs that stuck to Oberon's forehead. Oberon grabbed Puck's wrist as he moved into a sitting position. He pulled the female into his lap and hugged her close._

"_I owe so much to thee, my loyal servant," Oberon whispered._

_Puck's eyelashes fluttered against Oberon's neck. He stifled a laugh at the tickling sensation. Instead he chose to hold her tighter._

"_I'd do so much more for thee, my king, thou has but to ask," Puck replied._

_Oberon nodded. "Then I wish for thee to stay with me, to never depart from my life."_

_Puck lifted her head and stared Oberon in the eyes. "My king, I will serve you 'til my death."_

_Oberon kissed Puck's nose. Puck felt her cheeks brighten. The heat encircled her body, she yearning to taste that kiss once more. She could tell by the expression on Oberon's face that he desired the same. She shut her eyes and shook her head, breaking from the king's embrace._

"_Robin," Oberon said in a gentle voice, one that could coax Puck into doing anything he commanded._

"_I cannot," Puck simply stated before he had the chance to ask in which she would be bound by her word._

_Oberon realized the meaning behind her words. He remembered his worried wife waiting for him back at their home. He knew that once he had fully recovered she would be waiting for him to return to her. He placed his hand on Puck's back. He gave her a nod. _

_They made a pact on that day to never mention all that happened in the moments of passion those two weeks to anyone, not even each other. The longing would only drive them mad. They could never be together, it was a fact, and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. It was best just to forget._

"Puck," Oberon stated stirring Puck from her thoughts. The fairy in question lifted her eyes to meet the concerned face of Oberon. "Does something trouble you, my gentle Robin?"

Puck shook her head. "Only the ramblings of my thoughts," Puck said with a laugh before attempting to look away.

Oberon's finger fell beneath Puck's chin and he gently lifted her face to make eye contact. "Puck, there's no need for secrets." Puck released a sigh. Oberon realized that it would take more than just a few months to forget everything that occurred of late.

He reached into his shirt and revealed a flower of blue. It's nectar enticed Puck's nostrils. Puck fell to her hands and knees and Oberon knelt down with the blossom in the palm of his hand.

"What is that?" Puck asked having never seen the plant before.

"Does thou remember when I sent thee to retrieve the flower of lost memories?" Oberon asked. Puck's eyes widened as she stared at Oberon then returned her gaze to the mystical flower before her. "This is indeed that flower."

"What purpose does thou have for such a flower, my king?" Puck asked.

Oberon smiled. He touched Puck's face. "Robin, listen to me." Puck swallowed upon hearing the serious tone. She sat up, resting on her knees. "Puck, does thou wish to forget all that happened?"

Puck's eyes widened and she let out a tiny gasp.

"This flower will make whoever drinks of its nectar forget select memories. The memories thy think of while drinking will forever fade."

Oberon reached out and slipped the blossom into Puck's hands. She stared down at its cerulean shade, her lips desiring to taste its flavor. Her mind yearned to relinquish the images of Sanguis' face. All the torment he inflicted on her would soon become dust to be scattered far from reach. Puck tightened her grip on the plant and lifted it to her mouth.

Oberon smiled. The memories would cease to haunt his beloved.

As soon as the petal touched her lip Puck lowered the flower. She held it in her grasp for a few seconds more before shaking her head and handing it back to Oberon. The fairy king was speechless.

Puck gave a weak smile. "I have learned to endure pain," Puck stated. "I need not magic to move on with my life. I will only be deceiving myself."

With those words Oberon accepted the flower. He nodded and placed the flower back inside his garment.

"If that be thy desire," Oberon said rising to his feet. He placed a hand on Puck's shoulder. "Still, if thou reconsider, I will keep the blossom at my side."

"And I shall remain by your side, my king," Puck said rising in unison with Oberon.

Oberon smiled to which Puck returned one of her own. Oberon nodded then took off with Puck in tow. Puck's smile briefly faded then increased with one lingering thought. _I wish to never forget that night I spent in your embrace, my dearest Oberon._

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Until next time I bid you all a fond farewell.


End file.
